Meeting Robin
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: The League's meeting of Robin! Rated T to be safe! Read, Enjoy, and most importantly REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Superman

Robin was swinging on the robes hanging from the Batcave banisters. It was a joy swinging from rope to rope. He almost felt like he was flying, again. The nine year old boy smiled as he climbed up higher and higher. Then he started the swing the rope and leaped off catching the next one. Batman was watching below with a small smile on his face. Batman enjoyed watching his little bird fly like this. There was a sudden beeping in his ear and Batman groaned and answered it unwillingly taking his eyes from Robin as he flew.

"Yes?" Batman demanded.

"_You let a kid into the business?" _Superman was yelling into his ear. _"I thought that you would just adopt the kid!"_ Superman yelled again.

"He chose to do this, just like you," Batman answered. There was then a sudden breeze and Superman floated in. Robin slipped on the ropes at the sudden surprise that broke his concentration.

"Oh my god!" Superman yelled, but Robin caught himself. Robin looked down and gave a good imitation of a Bat-glare from behind his domino mask.

"Did you even watch where you were flying?" Robin demanded leaping from rope to rope until he made it to the floor of the Batcave. Superman winced each time in worry.

"Excuse me?" Superman asked.

"Robin, be polite, this is Superman. He will be going now," Batman added. Superman was surprised, Batman was not pulling out kryptonite to get rid of him. Robin looked over the blue boy scout.

"Clark Kent, Superman. Born on the planet Krypton, but raised on Earth in Smallville, Kansas by the Kent family. Thought he was human until his parents finally told him the truth. Right?" Robin asked looking up at Batman. Batman nodded and Superman looked down at Robin.

"You told him?" Superman asked.

"No, I hacked league systems," Robin answered back with a smirk. Batman glared down at Robin. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't supposed to do that…" Robin answered back. "Oh well! The system wasn't that hard though!" Robin jumped back on the ropes and started to swing back and forth.

"I still don't like the idea," Superman told Batman once this kid was out of earshot.

"You don't have to, now get out," Batman growled. Superman frowned and left the cave.

X

Superman was fighting the Joker, that's right the Joker. Apparently the maniac was getting board in Gotham and decided that it would be fun to invade Metropolis with a chunk of kryptonite. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell the press his weakness… Superman felt the Joker hit him with the crowbar as he dance around him.

"Supey seems to be a little down!" Joker laughed to no one in particular as he smashed the crowbar across Superman's jaw.

"Don't hurt my uncle!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Bird boy!" Joker yelled excitedly. "Your uncle? What about me? Your Uncle J?" Joker smiled widely.

"I don't think so!" Robin yelled.

"Robin don't!" Superman heard Batman yell. Then there was a bang and a scream. Superman looked up to see that Robin had jumped in between him and the Joker. Superman then passed out.

X

Superman woke up and he was obviously in the Batcave. His head was foggy, but he remembered the little boy jumping between him and the Joker. Then it was black.

"Robin!" Superman almost jumped out of bed, the effect of the kryptonite still hanging over him. Superman groaned as he felt a hand push him back down.

"Be still Master Clark," came the familiar British accent. Clark looked up to see Alfred.

"I'm fine Alfred," Clark said sitting up. "Where's Robin?" Clark asked.

"Master Richard will be fine, just a bullet to the shoulder, he is resting now," Alfred answered.

"He took a bullet for me? The man of steel?" Superman asked. Was the kid stupid?

"The bullet was made with kryptonite," came a cool voice next to him. Clark turned to see Bruce next to him. "So, Robin did you a favor," Bruce added. "Now get out," Bruce snapped.

"I want to see Robin," Clark said quickly.

"No, he's…" Bruce started.

"Hey," came a quiet voice. The three men turned to see the little bird out of bed holding a stuffed elephant. "I'm alright see?" Robin asked yawning and wobbling on his feet some as he walked over to Clark's bed.

"Dick get back to bed!" Bruce snapped. Dick smiled and sat on Clark's bed and curled up.

"Good night Bruce, Alfred, Uncle Clark," Dick yawned and hugged his elephant. Clark looked at the kid, he was pale, and had a bandage around his shoulder. But all said, he looked like he'd be fine. Clark smiled and patted Dick on the head and snuggled closer to the Man of Steel. Clark blushed.

"I think you should leave," Bruce growled. Clark nodded but when he tried to leave Dick grabbed Clark's shirt and curled in closer.

"Um?" Clark asked.

"I think Master Clark needs some more rest," Alfred said. "Let's go Master Bruce," Alfred the reluctant bat away. Bruce Wayne growled at the thought of leaving his little bird with Clark… But he supposed that Clark would have to get used to the kid… That did not mean though he wanted his son cuddling with the big blue boy scout… Though the sight did warm his heart a bit, leaving the cave caught a glance at Clark patting the boy's head.

X

"Thank you Robin," Clark smiled and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Dick snuggled closer to Clark holding his stuffed elephant and smiled.

"You're welcome Uncle Clark."


	2. Chapter 2: Green Arrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters…**

**Robin: Hey Uncle Green Arrow!**

**Green Arrow: Yes?**

**Robin: This one is about you!**

**Green Arrow: Great….**

_**Meeting Green Arrow**_

Green Arrow needed to visit Batman. He had a question about a new gang in Star City. The gang started in Gotham, and seemed to be spreading. Green Arrow wanted to ask Batman what was taking him so long. Arriving in the Batcave, he set his Arrowjet down. Yes, the Arrowjet, and it was amazing. He was lucky that Batman was okay with him coming into Gotham without notice, maybe it was because he did not have powers. Whatever, and he did say that he was coming soon... Landing the jet he jumped out and sighed looking at the seemingly empty cave.

"Hello?" Green Arrow called in the creepy cave. Great, typical, when he needed the Bat, he wasn't here… There was a sudden war like cry in the cave.

"Intruder!" yelled a small voice. A small of red, yellow, and green came out of nowhere and jumped on Green Arrow, almost knocking him over.

"Wha…" Green Arrow started confused. Green Arrow looked down to see a small boy, no more than nine glaring at him. The glare almost reminded him of Batman's. It almost made him shudder.

"What are you doing in Batman's cave?" the boy asked leaping off Green Arrow pulling out something from the yellow utility belt around his waste. Suddenly it hit Green Arrow, this was the kid everyone was talking about. Only Superman had met him, he said his name was… Robin!

"Hey, it's alright, I am Green Arrow a friend of Batman's," Green Arrow said quickly.

"Really? What is Batman's secret ID?" Robin asked ready to attack.

"Bruce Wayne! My name is Oliver Queen," Green Arrow added pulling off his mask. "And you are Robin," he added.

"Very good, because Batman runs around with more than one of me," Robin said rolling his eyes. "What do you want here?"

"I wanted to ask Batman about the gangs popping up in my city," Green Arrow explained.

"Oh, you should have said so Uncle Oliver!" Robin smiled making a 360 personality change. Oliver blinked in surprised. "Batman is out looking for them now, I still can't go on patrol with him to do gangs, I am stuck with computer duty…" the kid groaned.

"Can you help me find him?" Oliver asked. Robin thought for a moment and nodded and walked off to the big computer.

"Uncle Oliver?" Robin asked as he sat down at the chair. "Is it alright if I call you that?" Robin asked.

"Yeah sure kid," Oliver answered patting Robin on the head. He liked this kid, he didn't know why but he felt like the kid was instant family. Someone he had to protect… Even though the kid attacked him at first, it was cute… Oliver watched in awe as the kid tapped away at the keyboard in front of him.

"I think I found him…" Robin said. "Let's go, it's easier if I just tell you how to get there, then download everything into your jet…" Robin explained. "The computer has been a bit glitch recently… I think it's because I tried to play those new video games… Oh well!"

"Wait, I can't just take you with me," Green Arrow said replacing his mask. Robin frowned.

"I think Batman is surrounded, we have to go now, I can help. I am good," Robin explained. Green Arrow frowned, no time to argue. "Bye Alfred!" Robin yelled. The butler in the corner just nodded, knowing that even if he tried to keep Robin at the cave, he'd find a way to get lose.

* * *

Green Arrow sighed as the kid was bouncing in the back of the jet. It made him nervous to take the kid into the middle of a gang invested area… Making the landing where Robin told him, the two got out and ran towards the warehouse. It was starting to rain, great… Green Arrow pulled out his bow and an arrow just in case and Robin already had a few bird-a-rangs in his hand.

"Batman is in here," Robin explained. "I called the police already, they are coming in about ten-fifteen minutes, enough time to get Batman and go," Green Arrow nodded surprised at how well the kid was doing. "Let's go!" The two raided the "fort."

Everything happened at once. Robin was flipping in the air and jumping around taking out the weaker thugs, Green Arrow saw Batman hanging from the ceiling fighting to get free. Green Arrow let his arrows fly through the warehouse, disabling their intended targets. Green Arrow made his way to Batman and was trying to think of how to get the bat down.

"I don't think so!" said a cool slippery voice. Suddenly Green Arrow felt himself get hit on the head and everything went black.

* * *

The Penguin stood in front of him and the Batman. Green Arrow shock his head only to realize he was upside down hanging from a building. How in Hell did they get there? Where was Robin?

"You can't find the bird?" Penguin demanded from an underling. The brute nodded. "Whatever, the bird isn't our problem, looks like we have a Bat and… a frog? What are you?"

"Green Arrow," Green Arrow hissed back.

"Right, a lizard we have to take care of," Penguin said.

"Batman I hope you have a plan," Green Arrow said as Penguin activated his razor blade umbrella.

"They have my utility belt, and your arrow," Batman answered back.

"And that has never stopped you," Green Arrow spat back.

"I know, I am working on it…" Batman retorted as he wiggled against the ropes.

"Let them go!" came the familiar voice of Robin.

"What?" Penguin yelled turning. "Oh well, I wonder if this bat and fish can fly!"

"It's Green Arrow!" Green Arrow snapped back.

"Whatever," Penguin shrugged and snapped the rope and the two fell.

"NO!" Robin yelled. Green Arrow heard screams and gun shoot as the two fell. Suddenly Batman was free and grabbed Green Arrow.

"What's your plan?" Green Arrow shouted.

"This!" Batman growled. He shot out his extra grabbling hook and took off. Landing on the building top Green Arrow managed to free himself and saw to his surprise and horror that the little bird had taken out all the thugs without a scratch. The kid stood over the Penguin and had a Bat-glare that made the cold bird shrink.

"You killed them!" Robin yelled. "You let them… them… fall…" his voice cut off.

"Robin!" Batman snapped Robin turned and his eyes behind his mask widened. "The police are coming, let's go," Robin nodded and rushed over to Batman.

* * *

The three made it back to the Batcave in silence. Robin was holding on to both Green Arrow's shirt and Batman's cape for dear life.

"It's alright," Green Arrow said as sweetly as he could. Batman took off his cowl and then Robin's mask, reveling Robin's baby blue eyes. Green Arrow did the same.

"I thought you fell…" Dick said softly.

"I think it's time for me to…" Oliver stated, but Dick's grip tightened.

"Don't go!" Dick pleaded. "Stay, I want to make sure this isn't… a dream…" Dick was shacking as he started to cry.

"Dick, calm down," Bruce Wayne hushed. "We are fine…" Bruce said. Dick shook his head almost like he didn't believe them. "I'm going to give you a sedative to sleep okay?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded, Bruce pricked the kid with a needle and the kid drifted off to sleep.

"Bruce what was that? The kid was going into shock it looked like," Oliver said.

"He was, he watched his parents, fall to their deaths…" Bruce explained. Oliver gasped, that kid had already gone through so much… "He doesn't want to lose anymore family."

"Wait family?" Oliver asked feeling a smiled etch across his face.

"Well, Dick seems to think everyone in the League is his family so…"

"But he hasn't even met them yet," Oliver said.

"Yeah, but he thinks that you will be there for him like a family. He thinks that the bonds are created with a simple connection…" Bruce explained.

"Strange kid…" Oliver muttered.

"You're telling me."

**A/N:**

**Me: Robin would you do the honors?**

**Robin: My pleasure! SanuraKitKat love you all and thanks you for your reviews. However she would like more! *Bat-glare* so GIVE HER REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Green Lantern Which one?

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything around it.**

**Robin: Who's in this one?**

**Twilight Sparkle: Well…**

**Robin: Why is there a My Little Pony here?**

**Kid Flash: Dude! (Yes… he is a Brony)**

**Robin: Get out of here Twilight Sparkle!**

**Me: Twilight as much as I love you, you don't belong here… Go back to the My Little Pony boards…**

**Twilight Sparkle: Okay! *Prances off***

**Kid Flash: Wait for me!**

**Me: Um…. Awkward… Well this one has Green Lantern.**

**Green Lantern: Which one?**

**Me: You'll see!**

Meeting Green Lantern

Green Lantern was falling from the sky, yes falling. His power ring was out of energy and Sinestro was running or flying free someplace. Sure Hal Jordan was one of the most powerful beings on Earth, but he was only human, and sometimes humans could break. Sinestro was having a field day on some planet, most likely Earth, and Hal Jordan was falling down to his. Mustering up all the energy he could he managed to fall somewhat softly into the middle of a forest. Great, a freaking forest, what was he going to do now? Trying to stay awake Hal looked up as the snow started to fall to the ground.

X

Dick Grayson groaned as he watched the snow, fall on his class' campsite. After all the begging and pleading with Bruce to let him go on the one night field trip to the mountains it was snowing. Dick did not want this to happen. Suddenly something caught the nine-year old eyes. It was green and falling from the sky. What was it? Curious he told his teacher he ninjaed his way away from camp. Stupid, yes, but hey he was the Boy Wonder for a reason. Sneaking away was easy, and following where the green light was coming from was a bit harder. But after some time he saw a soft green glow and he ran towards it. Another possible stupid move, but Dick was curious. Suddenly a figure came into sight, a man in a green suit on the forest floor, a thin blanket of snow covering him. Dick's eyes widened when he realized who it was. Green Lantern! The Green Lantern! Sure Batman hated Hal Jordan, but still! Dick had never met him before. Rushing over to the fallen hero he heard a loud laugh.

"Green Lantern where are you?" who was that? Dick turned to see a yellow bolt come at them. Not wanting to figure out what, or who, was coming for them he reached into his utility belt, dropped a smoke pelt and started to drag the unconscious Green Lantern away from the forest.

X

Panting Dick pulled Hal Jordan into a cave and sat down. Damn, that man was heavy… Hopefully whoever was there couldn't find them, for now. Dick looked over the injuries of the man. There were a few deep cuts and he could tell there was some minor internal bleeding. He knew that it would have to be looked at before it got any worse. Pulling out his utility belt he reached in a pocket and pulled out some bandages, cleaning alcohol and some morphine. It was getting cold and Dick realized should have brought his backpack. It had more then his utility belt did. After dressing the Green Lantern's wounds he pulled out his emergency beacon only to realize that because of the coming storm there was no service… Shivering he got closer to the Green Lantern and fell asleep.

X

Hal woke up with a start. The first thing he realized that he was in a cave. The next thing he realized was that someone had tended to his wounds, then after that he realized there was a small warm bundle next to him. Hal looked down to see a flushed little boy next to him with a gold belt in his hands. Who was this kid? Why did he have a belt that looked like Batman's? Hal Jordan was surprised and looked at the kid in a bit of awe. The kid was shivering Hal realized the kid had a fever.

"Kid, wake up," Hal said shaking him a bit. The kid groaned and blinked a bit.

"Green Lantern?" the kid asked. "Oh good you're awake!" he smiled. "Why are you in the middle of the forest?" the kid asked coughing a bit.

"I was attacked," Hal answered.

"Batman and I are always attacked, but we don't end up in the forest," the kid coughed some more. Batman?

"Batman?" Hal repeated. "You know Batman?"

"Yep," the kid sniffled. "I am… Robin," the kid answered back. "But I am… Richard Grayson right… now," he yawned. "I'm cold," Dick added.

"Hey it's going to be alright," Hal said tugging the young hero closer to him to keep him warm. The storm was starting to get worse. "So you're Robin?" Hal asked. Dick nodded and curled in closer to the hero.

"Yep, I took it up when mommy and daddy fell…" Dick answered back softly. Dick coughed some more and groaned. Hal's eyes widened, the kid watched his parents fall? That was right, he remembered when Bruce adopted the circus kid, who's parents were murdered.

"Hey it's okay kid, I will get us some help," Hal promised.

"I trust you Uncle Hal," Dick muttered softly. Uncle… Hal? Hal thought to himself. Wow… Okay, he needed to find away out of this mountain and quick. Dick was starting to burn up. Batman would also kill Hal if something happened to the little bird. Hal got to thinking and realized that he should recharge his ring. Pulling out his lantern Hal recited the oath and felt the power of the ring flow through him. Now he had to get the kid out and not let Sinestro find them. Cradling the kid in his arms he took off into the storm. Sinestro wasn't there, maybe the freak moved on, but Hal didn't care, he needed to get the kid out of there. But where had he come from? Get him to a hospital maybe? Call Bruce? That was an idea, why didn't he think of this before?

"Kid you alright?" Hal asked Dick. Dick just shivered and nodded. "Stay awake," Hal ordered. "I'm getting you out of here, were is the nearest town?" Hal asked.

"North of the campsite," Dick muttered back. Campsite? Was that why the kid was here? Camping with his school? After awhile Green Lantern dropped the kid off at the hospital. The hospital then contacted the school who had cancelled the trip before the weather got to bad, only to realize that Richard Grayson was gone. The school then contacted Bruce Wayne. Green Lantern stayed with Dick while he slept in the hospital room.

X

The weather cleared up later that day and Bruce was finally able to go up the mountain to get his son and bring him home. Rushing through the small hospital he saw Green Lantern in Dick's room.

"Excuse me nurse," Bruce stopped a nurse walking from Dick's room. "Why is that Green Lantern in my son's room?"

"He saved his life sir," the nurse answered back. "He found and brought your son here," she answered.

"Really? How is my son?" Bruce asked.

"Doing well, his fever is going down and we've warmed him up," the nurse said. "That Green Lantern really save his life, any longer and your son might have died," the nurse left after that and Bruce went into the room.

"Thank you," Bruce said to Hal reluctantly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that," Hal smirked.

"You look banged up," Bruce noticed the bandages wrapped his body.

"Oh, I'm fine now, but Dick saved me back there. He found me and brought me to a cave and treated my wounds. Good kid you got there," Hal smiled.

"Yes he is," Bruce smiled.

X

Dick was finally home and resting in his bed. He felt fine, but Bruce playing worried father made him stay home. He was also off Robin duties.

"Master Dick, I brought someone here to see you," Alfred said walking into his room. Hal Jordan walked through the door behind him.

"Uncle Hal!" Dick smiled widely.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?" Hal smiled back.

"Much better! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought we could get to know each other better," Hal smiled. "And I can annoy Bat's by being here," Hal added with a smirk. Dick giggled. "So what's your favorite animal?"

"Um… A Bat!"

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry this was cuter in my head… But you get the point… Anyways, a female is coming next, I just had this idea first. I am thinking about, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman or Black Canary…**

**Robin: Great, so can I do it?**

**Me: I think I have made a review monster… Okay go for it Robin.**

**Robin: Sweet! Okay, so anyways… Review! I order you because I am so damn cute! And also tell SanuraKitKat who you'd like to see next, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Blak Canary, or Manhunter. I tossed the last one in last second because I felt like it! So he is still an option because I said so! Even though he isn't a female… but still, it's really cool how we met and… well how we all met… :). So REVIEW!**

**Me: Wow… that was long… Anyways you heard he bird!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wonder Woman

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC characters… DC does…**

**So I chose Wonder Woman because she seemed to be popular… But I need to know who is next… Hawkgirl, Black Canary, or Manhunter. You vote!**

Wonder Woman heard about the boy from Superman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern. They all said that he was good at what he did, and would be fine. But that still upset Diana… What in Hera's name was Batman thinking? A little boy in the heat of battle? Unthinkable. Diana was more then pissed and willing to send Bruce to Hades.

When she over heard Batman asking Superman, and Green Arrow if one of them could watch Robin over a weekend. Diana couldn't help but notice how Batman left Green Lantern out. The two heroes said they couldn't do it, so she offered to step in. Batman was reluctant, but finally broke down and allowed Diana to care for Robin. So the day had come and Diana showed up at Bruce's doorstep with a bag with her overnight things. Ringing the doorbell Alfred answered.

"Mistress Diana," Alfred smiled warmly. "Thank you for coming, I am afraid that I have to go with Master Bruce to Boston," Alfred explained. "So thank you for offering to care for Master Dick."

"You're welcome, I've wanted to meet him," Diana smiled.

"Bruce don't go!" a little boy pleaded.

"Dick, I have to, but Diana is going to stay with you. So play nicely," Bruce said carrying a little boy in his arms to the door. Diana looked the kid over, he was small and had bright blue eyes and ebony hair. He was cute to say the least.

"Auntie Diana?" Dick asked Bruce then looked to Wonder Woman at the door. "Okay…" Dick hugged Bruce and Diana almost felt her heart melt. "Come back safely," Dick said.

"I promise," Bruce let Dick down and Dick went to hug Alfred. "Okay, Diana, he is not allowed on patrol…"

"Why would he go? You will not be with him," Diana said.

"That's the problem… make sure he is in bed by ten. Make sure he has no sugar, candy, coffee, anything that will make him excited… And don't let him climb on the chandelier, or really on anything… and what else, he has his homework done… Just make sure he behaves," Bruce told Diana.

"I am sure he will be as good as a god," Diana smiled back.

"Right, good luck… If you need any help call Clark, or Oliver, they know what to do… I won't be able to answer my phone at all for awhile… so here are their numbers," Bruce said. "Dick be good!" Bruce called. Dick gave a mock salute and watch as Alfred and Bruce left.

"Now, Dick what shall we do…" Diana's voice trailed off once she realized Dick had disappeared.

X

"Dick!" Diana called. "Dick!" the kid had been missing for an hour. She knew was still in the manor because she hear constant giggling fro around her. What was this kid doing? "Dick!"

"Up here!" Dick yelled from above when Diana entered the entrance room. There was Dick on the chandelier. "Hey watch this!" Dick yelled. Diana almost screamed as he jumped from the chandelier. On instinct she flew up and caught the boy.

"What are you doing?" Diana demanded. "Hera you could have died!"

"I wasn't going to die, you would make sure of that Auntie Diana!" Dick smiled as the landed on ground. "Lets do it again!" the nine-year old shouted.

"No!" Diana said quickly. "Let's do something else… Like um…" Dick jumped from her arms.

"I know! Let's find the Halloween candy Alfred hid from me!" Dick squealed.

"Didn't Bruce tell you not to eat it?" Diana asked sternly.

"He didn't say I couldn't go find it!" Dick replied happily rushing off. "Candy where are you?" he was screaming through the house. Diana hesitantly followed the boy to make sure nothing bad would happen.

"Dick are you sure this is a good idea?' Diana asked as Dick stood on a kitchen counter his tiny hands searching the cabinet looking for the prize.

"Well, he said I couldn't have candy, but he didn't say Halloween candy, completely different!" Dick answered back.

"Dickie, I think he meant all…" before she could finish Dick pulled out a bag of sweets. The prize was found!

"Found you!" he said to the candy. "Hey there were 200 pieces, now there are only 137!" he said after looking at the bag some.

"How do you know…" Diana started but Dick was already eating. "Dick I don't think…" but she was too slow, Dick had already finished the bag. Dick licked his fingers then started to smile.

"Heylet'sgoplay! Iknowweshouldtotallygooutside! Ohnolet'splayhideandseek! Ihideyouseek!" after that Dick was gone.

X

It took two hours to find Dick and calm him down, and then he was in candy comatose. Diana was sitting on the living room couch with Dick in her lap gently rubbing his back.

"I don't feel good," Dick moaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much candy," Diana smirked. It was almost eight two more hours and then Dick would be in bed. Suddenly something went off in Dick's pocket and he reached in it pulling out an iTouch.

"What is it?" Diana asked as the little bird's face got serious.

"A few gang members are robbing a bank right now, they have hostages…" Dick said leaping out of Diana's lap.

"Bruce said no patrolling," Diana said standing up.

"This isn't patrolling, this is…" Dick thought. "Taking care of a situation," he smiled.

"No, no, no," Diana said. "You are not going!" Diana said. "The police can take care of it," she said.

"But if they take care of it someone will get killed!" Dick hissed back.

"Please Dick," Diana sighed. "For Hera's sake trust the police for this one," Dick nodded. "Good, I think it is time for bed."

X

Diana had put Dick to bed a half hour ago, so she decided it would be time to check on Bruce's ward. Opening the door she noticed a large lump under the covers, but something was wrong. Walking over she realized Dick was not in bed. Instantly knowing what was going on Diana jumped into action.

X

Robin had easily taken care of the thugs at the bank and the police were now taking care of him. But still something felt wrong. Checking the security system he noticed a shadow in the vaults below. Rushing below to the vaults Robin paused, Catwoman was currently holding a bag full of priceless gems.

"Stop!" Robin declared. This was the first time he had ever seen Catwoman because Batman always handled those cases alone.

"You must be the Boy Wonder, I was hoping I would get to meet you," she purred. "Where is Batman?" she asked getting closer to him. Robin heard tales from Batman about Catwoman, and from them he couldn't decide if he loved her or hated her… He knew that she didn't kill so he'd be fine, but still… she was steeling and that was bad, very bad. Catwoman held her clawed hand up to Robin's face and let it scratch his face.

"Batman isn't here," Robin answered back boldly. "So it's me and you kitty cat!" Robin teased. Catwoman smiled and kicked at Robin who dodged the attack. Soon after the battle ensued.

X

Wonder Woman was flying through Gotham looking for Robin. Suddenly she saw a bank crowed with police and people. Landing down she ignored the stares and walked up to an officer.

"Have you seen Robin?" Wonder Woman demanded.

"Yes, after he took care of the goons he left saying there was something he missed… He went to the vault I think," the officer answered.

"Thank you officer," Wonder Woman said flying towards the vault. She saw Robin and Catwoman fighting each other. The fight looked more like a dance, they were both flipping and turning and dodging each other. Wonder Woman was amazed at how well the kid fought. The passion he had for justice. Suddenly Catwoman knocked Robin off balance causing him to drop to the ground. She was about to kick him away when Wonder Woman jumped in.

"I swear on the gods, that you will not hurt this boy tonight!" Wonder Woman yelled. After about ten minutes the fight was over Wonder Woman coming out the victor. Robin cuffed Catwoman and looked up and smiled at Wonder Woman.

"That was amazing!" Robin smiled. Wonder Woman growled at him and picked him up and flew back to the Batcave.

X

After changing, cleaning Dick's wound and placing band-aids on them Diana put Dick back to sleep. There were no major injuries, just a few cuts and buries. Sighing she realized that the boy had the courage of Hercules. She was impressed to say the least. Making sure the boy was asleep she went to get herself ready for bed. Then it happened. She heard a loud scream come from Dick's room. Rushing to his room she opened the door and saw Dick bolt upright crying. Diana rushed to his side and held him in a protective hug.

"Shh… it's okay little warrior, it's okay," she hushed. "Don't cry…" Dick wrapped his arms around her.

"I saw them again…" Dick whispered once he stopped crying. "They… they…" Diana remembered the boys talking about how Robin saw his parents die. The poor kid must have been dreaming about it.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me…" Diana soothed. Dick started to sob again. After he calmed down Diana was about to leave.

"Don't go Auntie Diana… Don't go… you feel… safe," with that Dick feel back into slumber. Smiling at the small child in front of her she curled on the bed with him keeping him in her arms to keep the nightmares away.

**A/N:**

**Me: Robin…**

**Robin: REVIEW!**

**Me: That was quick… You heard him! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Flash

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC characters, because obviously DC does.**

**So I know I was going to do Hawkgirl, Manhunter or Black Canary. But then I realized lets mix it up and do the Flash! And I took the liberty of giving Robin an allergy… So yeah…**

Flash was currently in the Watchtower not doing much. He was B-O-R-E-D! Green Lantern was on monitor duty and everyone seemed to be busy. Playing with a pen in the monitor womb sighing. Suddenly Batman and someone else zeta-beamed into the room.

"Green Lantern," Batman said ignoring the Flash. "Is Green Arrow, Superman, or Wonder Woman here?" he asked as the kid, Flash assumed was Robin, bounced in front of him.

"No…"

"Anyone else?" Batman asked seriously.

"Just me and the Flash here," Green Lantern answered. "Why?"

"Alfred is sick, I need to be somewhere… Could you watch Robin for me?" Batman sounded reluctant. Green Lantern smiled excitedly.

"Sure!" he answered.

"Okay… you know the rules, and Robin remember…" Batman started.

"Don't let Uncle Hal be a bad influence," Robin finished nodding his head. "Okay," with that Robin hugged Batman and Batman patted his back. The Flash started wide-eyed at them and then Batman left.

"Hey kid!" Hal smiled picking the kid up happily. "What do you want to do?" suddenly an alarm went off.

"_Green Lantern, we need you!"_ Superman's voice yelled over the speakers.

"I can't I'm busy, I can send you Flash though," Hal answered back placing down Robin. "I'm watching Robin."

"_Have Flash watch Robin, we need…"_ the link was suddenly cut. Hal frowned and then looked at Flash who perked at the chance to do something.

"Could you watch Robin?" Hal asked. Flash nodded excitedly. "Okay, don't let him have sugar, make sure he's in bed by nine, and make sure he doesn't have any peanuts," Hal said seriously. "Nothing with any sort of peanuts, he can be around it, just not eat them," he added.

"Right!" Flash said zipping over next to Robin.

"Be good for Uncle Flash," Hal told Robin before he zeta-beamed off. Robin watched and then turned to Flash.

"So…" Flash said awkwardly. "Hey, I'm Flash, Barry Allen, I'm sure you knew that… You must be Robin! I've heard a lot about you!" Flash smiled.

"Hello Uncle Flash," Robin said shyly. Flash's heart melted at how cute the little boy was in front of him.

"What do you want to do?" Flash asked. Robin shifted his feet a bit. "Play tag, hide and seek…" Robin looked up smiling.

"Hide and seek! I hide you seek!" Robin said. "Count to ten!" with that Robin vanished in the empty space station.

X

Robin knew where he was going even though it was his first time up in Watchtower, he hacked the blue prints… Robin was currently in the vent system listing to Flash yell for him.

X

"Robin?" Flash yelled, wow this kid was good. "Robin?" he tried again. "Robin?" he sighed. This was useless… "Robin, you win… I have cookies!" he added. Suddenly the vent popped open and a small head stuck out.

"Cookies?" Robin asked excitedly. Robin flipped out of the vent and rushed over to Flash. "No peanuts right?" Robin asked seriously.

"No peanuts!" Flash said picking up the small boy. In a flash they were in the kitchen.

"Wow! You were so fast! It was like whoosh!" Robin squealed moving his arms to make a 'whoosh' motion.

"I am the world's fastest!" Flash smiled winking at Robin. "Here are the cookies!" Flash said handing Robin a cookie. Robin took it and took a bite.

"This is good!" Robin said excitedly. He took another bite of the cookie. Finishing three cookies Robin smiled at Flash. Suddenly Robin started to sway on his feet.

"Robin?" Flash asked. Robin coughed and then took in a wheezing breath. "Robin!" Flash yelled when Robin suddenly fainted. "Robin!" Flash said picking the kid up. His eyes fluttered up and looked up at Flash.

"What's… going… on?" Robin asked scared. Flash suddenly realized that the cookies used peanut oil.

"Shoot! Do you have an EpiPen?" Flash asked. Robin nodded and pointed to his belt. Flash quickly reach in every pocket and pulled out the EpiPen took off its cap and stabbed Robin's leg with the pen. Robin's breathing slowed and Flash rushed him into the infirmary. Quickly laying Robin on the bed he hooked up an IV to Robin and gave him an oxygen mask. Robin seemed to be doing well after the first dosage of epi, but Flash stood on hand with more in case Robin started to go back into anaphylaxis shock. Two dosages of epi later Robin was in the clear.

"Thanks Uncle Barry," Robin smiled.

"Hey, I fed you the cookies," Flash said. "But you're welcome, lets not do that again," Flash sighed rubbing his temples. Robin nodded in agreement and drifted off to sleep. Flash smiled the kid was so damn cute!

X

Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Superman and Wonder Woman returned to check on Flash and Robin. Batman was visibly irritated when they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where are they?" Superman asked. Batman growled and pulled up a halo screen and checked the security videos. They all watched it happen, Robin eating the cookies, than dropping. Flash freaking out, giving him the EpiPen… Batman and the others rushed off to the med-lab and stopped. There was Robin curled on the bed with Flash next to him in the with a Clifford the Big Red Dog book on his lap. Robin's head was in Flash's lap and Flash had a protective arm over his shoulder. Wonder Woman smiled, Green Lantern and Arrow rushed for a camera and Superman turned to Batman. Batman didn't do a thing but turned away, obviously allowing this for now. But after Superman knew Batman would kill the Flash.

**A/N:**

**Me: La la la… Robin?**

**Robin: Yes SanuraKitKat?**

**Me: Would you do the honors?**

**Robin: Yes, I would love to. SanuraKitKat loves reviews. That's right insane I know, but she loves REVIEWS! She says they make her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside so…. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Martian Manhunter

**Disclaimer: Well… You know what I am about to say… So… Idon'townDCcharacters,DCdoes! Okay now that the sad truth is over… Read!**

"Watchtower override Robin code 5-BX!" the young nine-year old Robin yelled into his com-link. Suddenly zeta-beams beamed him and an unconscious Batman up to the Watchtower. Robin didn't have time to follow proper protocol, he had to get Batman to the Watchtower quick. They were on patrol when Joker decided it would be great to have some fun. Fun as in ambush the Dynamic Duo and shoot Batman in the chest and then beat on Robin for the fun of it. Then after finishing his "fun" with the crowbar and using it on Robin, he blew up a bomb. Only then was Robin able to override the zeta-beams to get him and Batman to the Watchtower.

"What is going on?" came the familiar voice of Superman. "Oh my god!" Superman declared rushing over to the duo. "J'onn take care of Robin, I'll take Batman to the med-bay!"

"No!" Robin screamed as he felt himself being pulled away from Batman. "No!"

X

J'onn felt waves of emotion radiating off the young child. He couldn't help but notice, it was like a punch to the face. J'onn had taken the child to on of the medical rooms to check over the child's wounds. Nothing was broken, but bruises covered the small child, and several long gashes lined his arms. J'onn tried not to think of it, but couldn't help but wonder why this child wanted to do this job…

"Uncle J'onn…" Robin said. J'onn blinked surprised at that the kid already considered him family. "Is… Batman going to be okay?" Robin sniffed. J'onn looked at the child and finished taking care of the child's wounds.

"I am sure Batman will be fine," J'onn answered. "He is the Batman," he added. Robin nodded and gave a small smile. "Robin, I must ask, why did you call me uncle?"

"Because aren't we family?" Robin asked looking up at the alien. "We work in the same business, and we will always be there for each other… like in the circus, so we are a family," Robin explained. J'onn blinked, circus?

"Circus?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, before I lived with Batman, I lived in a circus with my parents…" Robin's voice trailed off. J'onn felt another wave of emotions flood off the child, so much pain, confusion, and worry.

"Robin, I think you should rest," J'onn said. Robin shook his head and J'onn sighed sitting next to the boy. To J'onn's surprise Robin's small arms grabbed J'onn's arm and hugged it tight.

"Don't leave me…" Robin whispered. J'onn instinctively brought the small bird into his lap.

"I won't," J'onn promised. "I'll stay with you until Batman is better," J'onn added cradling the child protectively to his chest.

X

J'onn walked through Watchtower with a sleeping Robin in his arms. The alien was not about to break his promise to the nine-year old. He walked into the Monitor Womb and sat down in one of the chairs. Robin shifted a bit but settled down snoring lightly.

"I see he has you wrapped around his finger," Superman said. J'onn turned to the man in blue and nodded.

"I would assume so," J'onn said. "This boy feels so much… He is so innocent, yet knows so much suffering all at the same time," J'onn explained. Superman nodded in agreement. "I feel as though I have to protect him, even though I know it may be useless," J'onn explained.

"You and everyone else," Superman agreed. "That boy is unique," Superman smiled remembering when the kid took a bullet for him.

"I'm sorry, but I saw your thoughts," J'onn told Superman. "The boy watched his parent's die?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, and then Batman took him in. They are all each other really has," Superman explained. Suddenly Robin started to trash in J'onn's arms. Surprised at the sudden wave of pain he felt from the boy J'onn entered the boy's thoughts.

X

_Two people were falling, falling towards the ground. Robin was at the top of the trapeze seeing them fall screaming._

_Then he watched as Joker shoot Batman. More pain, feeling alone again, abandoned._

X

"Robin wake up," J'onn said softly. "It's okay, I am here for you," J'onn spoke lightly shaking the young boy. Robin's eyes flew open and he grabbed onto J'onn's neck.

"I was so scared… so real…" Robin whispered. "Can I see Batman?"

"I don't think…" Superman started. But J'onn stood up and walked with Robin to the med-lab. "J'onn I don't think that…"

"The boy has the right to see Batman," J'onn answered back dryly. Stopping in front of Batman's room Robin looked through the window. Batman was silently sleeping, bandages covered his chest, and he had an IV coming from his arm. Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Flash were all around his bed. J'onn, carrying Robin, and Superman walked into the room.

"He's going to be alright," Green Arrow smiled looking at Robin. Robin smiled back at the archer and yawned.

"Get some sleep," J'onn told the boy.

"Will you all stay with me?" Robin asked looking at his family. The members of the Justice League looked at the little bird and smiled.

"Always little warrior," Wonder Woman answered back. Smiling Robin fell back to sleep in J'onn's arms. "Here I can hold him," she told J'onn reaching out for the boy. J'onn looked up and eyed her.

"What makes you think I want to give him up?"

**A/N:**

**Me: So IDK who is next…**

**Robin: Let me do it!  
**

**Me: Okay, jezz Batman, say it…**

**Robin: REVIEW! And tell Sanura who I meet next. REVIEW! I order you! *Gives the cute Robin look* That's right fangirls I just did! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Aquaman

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character here.**

**So enjoy!  
**

Aquaman had heard of the boy, so he knew he existed… But it was still hard for King Orin that the Batman had a sidekick. So he had to check this out himself, because only six members of the League had met the boy, not enough information.

Everyone said he as cute, or brave, or a good kid. Orin wanted to actually meet the kid. So… that was why Orin more or less kidnapped Robin and brought him to Atlantis. Maybe not the smartest move, but still, the young boy seemed excited to be in Atlantis. The boy was rushing around the glass room kept water free or surface dwellers.

"Uncle Orin what is that?" Robin asked pointing at a half horse, half fish creature.

"It is a hippocamp," King Orin answered back smiling at the child's enthusiasm.

"So why did you bring me here?" Robin finally asked. "I find it hard to believe that you would go through all this trouble to meet me," Robin smiled doing a back flip.

"Well… I have heard a lot about you and wanted to meet you myself," Orin smiled. Okay, so maybe Orin showed up at the Watchtower while Green Arrow was supposed to be watching Robin, took the sleeping boy and zeta-beamed them down to Atlantis… Not smart, but still he got to meet the boy and enjoy his company.

"So… want to play a game?" Robin asked curiously. The king looked at the child and thought for a moment. The other members always seemed disgruntled after playing with Robin, they said it was fun, but irritating at the same time… But what was the harm? Aquaman smiled at the child and nodded.

"Why not, let us play a game," Orin smiled. "What game shall we play little one?"

"We can play cards…" Robin smiled pulling a deck of cards from his belt.

X

Batman walked through Watchtower looking for Robin. He noticed Green Arrow and Flash frantically searching for something, or someone. Batman stalked over to them in the shadows.

X

"Where is he?" Flash asked worriedly. "We are so dead!"

"Where is who?" said the familiar voice of Batman. The two heroes jumped at the sound and slowly turned.

"Well… um…" Green Arrow stammered.

"Where is Robin?" Batman asked darkly.

"Um… Well…"

X

Orin stared at the cards on the table, the little brat had managed to get straight royal flushes two times in a row… Robin was now sleeping at the table, Orin couldn't help but smile through. The kid was too cute.

"_Aquaman! I know you were in Watchtower have you seen Robin?" _said the frantic voice of Flash over Orin's com.

"I took him to Atlantis, I was going to return him," Orin answered ack.

"_Bring him back now!" _Flash yelled.

"Oh very well…" Orin sighed reluctantly. He was starting to like the little boy.

X

Orin was carrying a sleeping Robin back through the Watchtower. The boy was happily sleeping making Orin smile. Walking into the recreational room Flash zoomed over ready to take Robin, but Orin just held the boy closer.

"Aquaman what were you thinking?" Green Arrow demanded walking over. "If you wanted to meet him you could have just asked me!"

"The boy is not yours my friend, and to be honest you all seem to have this protective bubble around the boy I would not have had the chance," Aquaman answered back.

"Okay, now can we give Robin back to Batman?" Flash asked. Batman was in the shadows silently giving Aquaman the death glare. Suddenly Robin stirred and looked around.

"Hello," Robin yawned. "Batman!" he yelled jumping from Aquaman's arms. "Uncle Orin took me to Atlantis and I got to see a… a… hippo… Uncle Orin?" Robin turned towards Aquaman. "What was it again?"

"A hippocamp," Aquaman smiled.

"A hippoamp!" Robin repeated. "I got to see Atlantis! It was so cool! I want to go back! Can I go back?" Robin asked turning to look at the king.

"Any time," Aquaman answered patting Robin on the head. "Just no more poker."

"Poker?" Batman glared, causing Green Arrow and Flash to cower a bit. "Who taught him poker?"

"Uncle Barry, Uncle Oliver, and Uncle Hal! They said it was an important game to know!" Robin answered back smiling.

"Yeah, and you've been cleaning our pockets…" Flash muttered, Batman turned and glared. "Fake money!"

"No… I was able to buy my new video game with the money!" Robin beamed.

"That's how you go the money…" Batman growled picking up tired Robin. "Good bye," with that Batman took Robin out of the room. Robin waving from behind Batman's shoulder to the three.

"So, now you've officially joined Robin fan club," Flash laughed a bit. "I can see the kid has you wrapped around your finger. You are going to regret that some day," Flash laughed.

"Maybe, but the child is special, I cannot wait to see what he can do when he is older."

**A/N:**

**Me: Robin would you...  
**

**Robin: Do the review thing?  
**

**Me: Yes...  
**

**Robin: Sweet! I would LOVE it if you reviewed for SanuraKitKat! So Review! :) Also pretty please with a cherry on top review?  
**

**Me: I love you Robin...  
**

**Robin: I know! So review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Black Canary

**Disclaimer: You know this, I don't own any of DC.**

**So I chose to do Black Canary, then I will do Kid Flash and Speedy. I don't really know a lot about Hawkgirl, so I feel I will butcher her if I did her… I am already taking a lot of liberties, so yep… And sorry this update took so long…**

Oliver felt miserable, he was in bed shivering wishing this cold would go away. He was supposed to watch Dick today too… Bruce Wayne had to come to Star City and asked if Oliver could watch the little bird. Oliver quickly agreed, but after that that was when he got sick. Oliver hated to cancel so he figured he could call Dinah, she wanted to meet Dick, so this solved all the problems.

"Oliver!" Dinah called. She must have let herself in Oliver figured. Dinah walked into Oliver's room and sighed.

"Hey…" Oliver moaned. He pushed himself up in bed. "Thanks for coming, Bruce is coming with Dick soon," Oliver added looking at the clock. Dinah nodded and walked over with a bag from Wallgreens and handed Oliver a back of cough drops, cough syrup, cold packs and everything else for someone who was sick. "Thanks…" Oliver muttered.

"Of course," the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Oliver groaned a bit at the thought of Dinah taking care of Dick and popped a cough drop in his mouth.

X

Dinah answered the door and there was Bruce Wayne holding a small boy in his arms. Bruce had a bag ready for the boy and seemed distracted, worried. Bruce looked up and saw Dinah.

"Where's Oliver?" Bruce asked.

"In bed sick, I am here to replace him," Dinah explained. Bruce nodded. "What is wrong?"

"Dick is sick too, I am sorry I have to leave him with you, but I have a board of directors breathing down my neck…" Bruce explained. "Thank you for doing this…" Bruce sighed. Dinah smiled and let Bruce come in.

"It's fine," Dinah smiled taking Dick's overnight bag. "I am sure Oliver will be happy to watch movies with Dick," Dinah set the bag down and Bruce handed Dinah the sleeping boy. He was warm, and sweat dotted his face. The poor kid… Dinah though. Suddenly his blue eyes opened.

"Bruce?" Dick asked realizing he was in a stranger's arms. "Where are you going?" Dick asked softly.

"I have to go to a meeting, but Uncle Oliver, and Auntie Dinah will take good care of you," Bruce said stroking Dick's black hair.

"Don't go," Dick pleaded. Dinah saw Bruce stop and sigh.

"I have to, I don't want to, but I have to, work calls," Bruce smiled softly and handed Dick a stuffed bat and robin. "But they will be here for you too," with that Bruce hugged Dick and left. Dick started to cry. Oliver came out of his room and noticed Dinah attempting to hush a crying Dick.

"It's okay," Dinah hushed kissing his forehead. "It'll be alright," Dick hugged Dinah close and Dinah then turned to see Oliver out of bed. "What are you doing out of bed?" Dinah snapped.

"I came to see Dick," Oliver answered coughing after wards. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's sick as well," Dinah answered back handing Oliver Dick's overnight bag. "Where do you want him to rest?" Oliver was about to answer when Dick did.

"Uncle Oliver…" Dick groaned softly reaching his hands out for his uncle. Dinah felt her heart drop and she saw Oliver's face soften.

"Okay, we can all watch a movie," Dinah smiled. Walking into Oliver's room Oliver got under the covers and Dinah Placed Dick next to him and placed in a movie.

X

Three movies later Oliver and Dick were asleep and Dinah smiled. It was so cute to watch. Pulling out her phone she snapped a photo. Dick groaned and shifted in his sleep, his eyes opened and he looked at Dinah.

"What's wrong Dickie?" Dinah asked.

"I miss Bruce," Dick answered sadly. Dinah looked at him and sighed picking him up and keeping him close to her.

"He'll be here soon," Dinah smiled. "Just tomorrow morning," Dinah smiled. "Do you need anything to help you sleep?" Dick coughed some and thought.

"Warm milk?" Dick asked. Dinah smiled and took Dick to the penthouse kitchen. After a glass of warm milk Dick smiled and curled up in Dinah's arms silently sleeping.

X

It was almost 5 in the morning when Dinah realized something was wrong. She was sleeping in Oliver's room with Dick curled next to her. The warm lump next to her was gone, her first reaction was to bolt out of bed, where had the little boy gone? Oliver stirred next to her.

"What is going on?" Oliver groaned coughing. Dinah looked around frantically. "Dinah?"

"I can't find Dick!" she said almost urgently.

"What?" Oliver demanded almost getting out of bed but groaning instead. "Oh I feel miserable," Oliver moaned.

"Stay in bed," Dinah ordered. "I'll find him," Dinah said. Something suddenly caught her eye. Walking over to the corner of the room where Dick's things were nicely pack she realized that it had been unpacked. "Oh my god he's on patrol!" she realized speaking out loud.

X

Black Canary scanned from the rooftops of Star City. She was listening to the police scanner in her earpiece. There were a few robberies, but something caught her attention. Something about plants and a hero or sidekick from Gotham… That was enough information for her. Moving she started off towards were the sighting were, the Star City Greenhouse, Black Canary stopped. There was Robin tangled in a mess of vines struggling between staying awake and passing out. Poison Ivy was happily growing plants yelling something about free the plants. She noticed Bruce Wayne and several other political and high society people being held captive. So that was why Robin came out, he must have been keeping tabs on the police scanners.

"Let them go!" Black Canary yelled at Poison Ivy.

"Um… I think not," Poison Ivy smiled bringing Robin closer to her. "Oh how precious, the little birdie flew its nest to come see me. So I should be inviting," Poison Ivy smiled. A vein snaked its way around Robin's neck and started to squeeze. The boy woke immediately struggling for air. Black Canary saw Bruce Wayne watch in horror because he could do nothing. Black Canary jumped into action. Canary screaming at the veins holding Robin, the boy dropped to far away to catch him Black Canary attempted to jump towards the boy, but he managed to grabbling hook himself towards the cage of billionaires. Black Canary then focused on Poison Ivy.

X

After Poison Ivy was sent away in a body cast (please use your imagination), and the billionaires freed Black Canary turned on Robin. But before she could say a word to the little bird he collapsed.

"Robin!"

X

Dinah carried the sleeping Dick back to Oliver's apartment. Sneaking through the window she undressed the fevered boy and changed him back into his elephant P.J.'s. God the kid was trouble. Oliver was asleep at the kitchen table, obviously worried. Tucking Dick into bed, she went and woke up Oliver.

"Hey, I got him back," Dinah smiled.

"Good," Oliver yawned. Dinah checked Oliver's fever.

"Better, why don't we get you to bed," Dinah sighed yawning as well. Oliver nodded and they walked into the bedroom. The two stopped and smiled at the sight of the small bird sleeping soundly.

X

It was morning and it was time to say goodbye to Dick. Dick was still sleeping, but now in Dinah's lap. She stroked his black hair and smiled. So cute… The door knocked and Oliver opened it with Bruce rushing it grabbing Dick away from Dinah who glared up at him. Dick stirred and looked up at Bruce.

"Bruce?" Dick asked sleepily. "I'm okay Auntie Dinah protected… me…" the little hero drifted back off to sleep.

"His fever broke, and he has been doing a lot better," Dinah explained crossing her arms still upset at losing Dick.

"Thanks," Bruce answered grabbing Dick's bag. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"Anytime," Dinah smiled.

"Yep!" Oliver spoke up. "Just be sure to bring him again!"

"I would love that," Dinah smiled. Bruce nodded and left.

"Well…" Oliver started.

"What?"

"You care to join the club?" Oliver asked her grabbing his wallet.

"What club?" Dinah asked.

"The Robin Fan Club, we made official member cards."

**A/N:**

**Robin: So! SanuraKitKat wants 100 + reviews! So start! *Offers Robin Fan Club cards to those who review* Haha! Fangirls that's right!**

**Me: I didn't have the chance to ask him to do the review thing… Oh well *runs away before fangirls show* **

**Robin: REVIEW! Or no membership card for you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bounus Story

**Disclaimer: Okay I don't own any of these characters, DC does…**

**Okay… So I have a Speedy one planed for you all but I figured you wouldn't kill me if I did an extra, bonus thing. I was inspired by comments to write this so I hope you enjoy!**

**And to those who reviewed…**

**ROBIN FAN CLUB MEMBERSHIP CARDS FOR ALL! *Hands them out***

Robin was in the Watchtower doing his homework in rec room. It was silent, every hero was either sleeping or on a mission, at 2 in the morning, but Robin couldn't sleep. This was normal for Robin, getting his homework done in the early hours. Superman suddenly walked into the room looking tired, and did not notice Robin silently sitting at the table.

"Hello Uncle Clark!" Robin said happily. The hero jumped in surprise and looked down at Robin.

"Oh… hey… I am going to bed, you should too… night…" Clark yawned patting the kid on the head. Clark then left the room yawning. Robin looked on the ground to see a wallet. It must have been Superman's… Picking it up a card fell out, curious Robin looked at the card.

X

"Bruce!" Dick said running over to his mentor in the Batcave. "What's a fan… club…?" Dick asked trying to remember the words.

"It's a group of people that come together because they have a common interest, why?" Bruce asked.

"No reason, someone at school mentioned it… So the supervillians that want to kill you have a fan club?" Dick asked as he climbed into Bruce's lap. Bruce thought for a second, they did have a common interest, and they did come together from time to time…

"Maybe," Bruce answered.

"Oh, okay…" Dick yawned. "Do they have membership cards?"

"Membership cards?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yeah, like this!" Dick held out a small card for Bruce to see.

X

Superman looked for his wallet, he needed it for the meeting tonight. Suddenly he heard several league members being announced into the Watchtower. Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Flash, Hal Jordan, and Aquaman made their way towards the meeting room Superman was in. Martian Manhunter could not join as he was on monitor duty. They each entered and took their seats, Superman at the head of the table.

"May Robin be with you," Green Arrow greeted.

"May he fly high," Superman answered back. "Tonight we hold our monthly Robin Fan Club meeting," Superman declared. "So what topics do you wish to bring to the table?"

"Yes, I would like to ask how Dinah has pictures of Robin and I do not," Diana declared.

"I stayed on a roof top all night for those, I'll sell them $10 a picture though," Dinah smirked.

"He is not just your nephew," Diana growled.

"No fighting during the meeting!" Clark reminded. "I would like to bring to the table that Batman is working him too hard," Clark stated.

"We have discussed this more then once…" Hal sighed. "I understand the worry but…"

"He does need to work harder then you to be able to do what he does," Oliver finished.

"Yes but…"

"It doesn't matter," Oliver sighed. "Robin knows he has to work that hard… I think we should swap Robin cards," Oliver said.

"I agree!" Aquaman declared. Everyone nodded and pulled out small cards with pictures of Robin on them, a few had Batman too.

"I have a Batman and Robin, I really want the one with Robin jumping around on sugar," Barry said.

"What Batman and Robin?" Diana asked curiously.

"Robin taking out the Joker…" Barry answered. Diana quickly swapped.

"Who needs a sleeping Robin? I have two," Hal said holding one up.

"I do!" Oliver said raising his hand.

"What do you have for it?" Hal asked.

"I have Robin with you," Oliver smiled wickedly. Hal's eyebrow twitched and he reached his hand out making the trade. This continued until…

"What is going on here?" came a dark growling voice. Everyone at the table turned to see Batman walking out of the shadows.

"This is a meeting, an emergency meeting!" Barry said. Batman glared at Flash silencing him. Batman tossed Clark's wallet at him and then the official Fan Club card next. The card was plastic, well done, and had a picture of Superman on it with his name and a picture of Robin doing a flip.

"Right," Batman answered back.

"Look we can explain…" Clark said. "Oliver thought it would be funny if we started a fan club, and it…"

"Got out of hand," Batman growled. "This club disbands tonight," Batman snapped. "I do not need you stalking my son, following him for photos, and discussing his well being," Batman hissed giving each hero the Bat-glare.

"But we just wanted to have a few pictures of our nephew, considering you never give them to us!" Dinah complained.

"Yeah Bats, we care for him too!" Hal snapped. Batman growled, then the door opened a tired Robin looking at all of them.

"What are you all doing here?" Robin asked yawning.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Batman answered as he picked up the child and Robin fell back asleep.

"See!" Diana said. "He is too cute! Don't make us stop! We can let you join!" Diana declared. Everyone stopped, that could solve the problem. "We are sorry we did not invite you."

"Yes!" Aquaman agreed. "My friend, I think you would enjoy it!"

"Join us please!" Oliver pleaded. Batman turned his cap twirling around him towards the door.

"Robin flies the nest."

"Let him fly safely!" the group answered back excitedly.

"Wait he knew out saying!" Oliver realized.

X

Batman smirked as he carried Robin towards the zeta-beam platform. Martian Manhunter was waiting for them.

"I see you joined the club," J'onn smiled. Batman grunted and went back to the cave and smiled as he looked at Robin's sleeping face.

"J'onn, I am the founding member," he answered knowing no one could hear.

**A/N:**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed…**

**Robin: Um… I think you've written better.**

**Me: Shut up! I have senioritis!**

**Robin: No excuse!**

**Me: Fine I won't let you…**

**Robin: Best thing you've ever written!**

**Me: Go ahead…**

**Robin: Sanura loves reviews. So review! That's an order from the Robin Fan Club!**


	10. Chapter 10: Need of Inspiration!

**So I have no clue how to write KF or Speedy, so I am waiting for some inspiration… So if you have any for me that would be great!**

**Also I have an idea of KF, so here it is, Robin finds KF someplace in Gotham, because KF is looking for Batman to help Flash or something…**

**Sorry guys I don't want to give you crap, so I am withholding everything that is partially written. So, it will come…**

**Also I am working on other stuff so please don't stop reading or reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: Speedy or Red Arrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC character… That is the sad truth…**

**Also this is what I came up with and I think you will like it more then the piece of #$* that I came up with before. I am actually happy with this so please enjoy! **

Oliver sighed there was no way he was going to be able to watch Dick today. "Roy!" he called suddenly having an idea. Roy peaked his head out from behind the door of his room in the penthouse.

"Yes Oliver?" Roy asked holding a bow and arrow in his hands.

"I have a favor I need, I will get you that new compound bow you've wanted," Oliver bribed. The red head's ears perked in interest.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well…"

X

"No," Roy said looking at the kid that had been dropped off at the doorstep. "I will not watch him."

"Roy, you agreed," Oliver moaned. "I have a board meeting to go to…"

"You should have thought about it before agreeing to watch the kid," Roy snapped back.

"I am right here," the ebony said softly.

"It's alright Dickie, Roy here really is a soft teddy bear," Oliver said picking up the young kid. "Look Roy, just this once, I won't ask you again. Dickie here is easy to take care of," Oliver smiled. 'Dickie' smiled back at Roy innocently.

"Right… okay, just this once…" Roy sighed. _The new compound bow better be wroth this…_ he thought to himself angrily. Oliver smiled in relief and set the kid down.

"Okay, Dick this is Roy Harper, he is my ward," Oliver explained. Dick smiled and looked up.

"Like I am to Bruce?" Dick asked happily. Oliver nodded and patted the kid's head.

"Roy, this is Richard Grayson…"

"But you can call me Dick!"

"Dick Grayson then, Bruce Wayne's ward," Oliver explained. Roy nodded, he heard of the kid on the news before. "So here is a basic list of what he can, and cannot do," Oliver said handing Roy a list. The list didn't look bad until it unfolded into a long list that seemingly never ended. Roy eyed Oliver, what was this about?

"Don't let him do acrobatics on the furniture? No sugar? No Lion King **(1)**? No Tarzan… Bambi… No peanuts… No hide and seek… No cooking**(1)** No _patrol_? What is this _patrol_?" Roy asked looking up from the list. Oliver grunted a bit and shifted.

"Well, make sure he is in your sight at all times… this is a list compiled by some other friends, and myself… There are also helpful tips on there…" Oliver explained.

"I thought this was supposed to be easy," Roy shot back.

"Dickie, you'll be good right?" Oliver asked the kid. The kid just smiled and Oliver's smiled seemed to falter some… Roy was getting worried, what was this kid going to do? "Well, the emergency contacts are in the kitchen, don't call Bruce unless Dick is dying, and call me first… and… well Dinah is also busy tonight but…"

"Auntie Dinah?" Dick asked excitedly.

"Is busy tonight, I am sorry, but Roy if you can't get a hold of me, call her next, call anyone but Bruce on that list before you call him, this is serious," Oliver stated flatly. Roy noticed Oliver's faint fear in his voice. "Roy I am trusting you," he added. "You got all of that?"

"Yes, call the list before calling Bruce Wayne," Roy answered. "Unless Dick is dying then call 911 I assume…"

"Well… generally yes…" Oliver thought aloud.

"Generally?" Roy asked.

"Well… never mind, so long as Dick behaves…" Oliver said. "So, call 911 if Dick is dying, then call Bruce, then call me," Oliver said. "If he is not dying, call me, and then everyone else if you can't get a hold of me," Oliver repeated. "Make sure he is in bed by eight, you can use my room, and Bruce will pick him up in the afternoon tomorrow, but I should be here."

"Yes I get it go!" Roy sighed. Oliver looked at the two sighed and left giving Dick a hug and Roy a pat on the shoulder for luck. How hard could this be? Roy was used to taking down villains at night… Once Oliver left Roy looked down and saw that Dick was gone.

X

"Dick!" Roy yelled in the penthouse, where could the kid have gone? He heard the kid giggle and then he looked down at the list of helpful hints. _20. If Dick is hiding bribe him with cookies, that do not have peanut oil!_ Roy walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, sure enough there were cookies without peanuts, or peanut oil. "Dick I have cookies!" Roy called. Dick suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rushed over.

"Cookies?" the little kid asked excitedly. Roy handed the kid a cookie and Dick started to eat it.

"Come on, let's go do something quite," Roy sighed.

X

"What's this?" Dick asked holding up Roy's bow and quiver arrow.

"That's my archery stuff," Roy answered back taking the sharp point objects away from the small kid. "And I suggest you not touching it," the kid just nodded.

"So, why are you with Oliver?" Dick asked Roy. Roy looked at the kid wondering if he really wanted to answer that.

"Well, he took me in," Roy answered simply. "Not much too it."

"Oh, okay. Bruce took me in after my parents died…" Dick answered back. "They fell… in front of me…" Roy suddenly felt a wave of emotion, his parents had died, but he wasn't there for their deaths… What this kid must have seen…

"Hey!" Roy said trying to change the subject. "Let's try and find something you can do that is not on this list."

X

The list had pretty much banned everything, like baking, sewing, and… travel? How did some of this stuff get on here? When Roy asked the kid just laughed and suggested they play a game. Well that was another problem, hide and seek was banned, written in big red letters, cowboys and Indians… how Roy did not care to know, playing Batman and Robin was also banned in big bold letters…

"I want to play Batman and Robin!" Dick declared.

"But on the list it says…"

"What about Green Arrow and Speedy?" Dick asked. "That's not on the list… hey you have bows and arrows!" this was true… but Roy had a bad feeling about this… But hey if the kid wanted to play that, he had no problem with it…

"Okay… I don't think we should use my archery gear though…" Roy explained.

"What about Uncle Oliver's?" Dick asked.

"Well… I still don't think…"

"You can be Green Arrow and I can be Speedy! I think Speedy is super cool!" Dick smiled. Well… maybe Roy could show the kid how to shoot an arrow… "But Robin is way cooler!" then again maybe not.

"Well…"

"Count Vertigo is on the lose!" Dick yelled. "Lets go find him!"

"Wait Dick…"

"It's Speedy!"

"Speedy, whatever don't just play with those arrows!" Roy yelled after the kid.

X

"It hurts!" Dick whined. Dick had managed to cut himself with an arrow, Roy was just thankful the arrow didn't go through him. Roy sighed and looked at the long cut on Dick's arm… he was going to have to call Oliver…

"It's going to be fine," Roy soothed. He hated to see the kid cry like this. Picking up the gauze he wrapped the injury after cleaning it. "But hey, now you have a cool story to tell your friends at…" Roy stopped and saw several long scars on the boy's arm. What the hell? Who would hurt someone as innocent as Dick? Dick noticed Roy's eyes wondering over the scars and Dick quickly pulled his long sleeve down.

"Those aren't going to be permanent," Dick said. "Let's go do something!"

"Right… stay here and let me call Oliver first," Roy said.

X

"Pick up the phone…" Roy sighed. "Come on…" Roy wanted to call Oliver to not only tell him of the incident but also ask if Bruce Wayne was really a nice guy.

"_You have reached Oliver Queen. I am sorry I cannot make it to the…"_ Roy suddenly heard the clicking of a lock. What was… Suddenly Dick ran over to Roy causing him to hang up the phone.

"There are two thugs outside the door, they both have guns," Dick said.

"What?" Roy asked surprised.

"They said they want to rob Oliver Queen, and they know we are here, I think they want hostages!" Dick explained. "But we can take them!" the ten year old declared. Roy put a hand over Dick's mouth and shushed him at the sound of footsteps.

"Shhh…" Roy ordered quietly. The kid was insane, how was he going to protect himself? If only he could get arrows… then they could get out of this…

"I think I hear voices," thug one said. "Let's go and see…" the thugs turned into the kitchen to see the two wards standing there. "And we found the gold."

X

"So…" Thug one said tying Dick and Roy to a chair so they were facing each other. "So, so, so… which one of you will call your famous daddy?" Dick gave the Thug a glare that sent a shudder down Roy's back. The Thug looked at Dick in surprise and then slapped Dick's face. Roy started to struggle.

"Let him go!" Roy yelled. "I'll call Oliver, just let Dick go!" Roy yelled protectively. He was not going to let anything happen to Dick.

"Roy, I'll be fine," Dick smiled at him. "Thank you though," Dick said. "You are like my brother!" he decided.

"This is all fine and nice, but…" Thug two kicked Roy's chair to the ground. "Call Mr. Queen and we'll let the kid go," Thug two smiled. Dick laughed a bit and looked at the two captors.

"What's so funny?" Thug one asked.

"Nothing, you guys are armatures, I've been kidnapped before, and you really think this is going to work? Come on, black masks?" Dick asked. "If you meant business, I would see your faces," the two men glared. What was this kid doing? Roy thought to himself on the ground. He called Oliver and Green Arrow comes to save the day. What was the kid waiting for Batman and Robin?

"Call Mr. Queen and the kid lives," Thug one said pointing his gun at Dick.

"Okay!" Roy said, he was not letting his new brother die.

"Roy, don't…" too late, Roy was already dialing Oliver's number once they released his hands.

"Let Dick go," Roy ordered placing the phone to his ear.

"Very well," the common thug one said. "You better not say a word about this kid," the thug warned as he let Dick go.

"ROY!" the kid cried, little did the thugs know they had just let hell free.

X

"Oliver it's me Roy, two thugs came to your house and kidnapped me and Dick, they let Dick go, but they want 40 thousand dollars," Roy spoke into the phone.

"_They let Dick go?" _Oliver's voice sounded amused.

"Yes, so are you coming to pay?" Roy asked hoping Oliver got the message.

"_Yeah, if the little bird doesn't get there first,"_ Oliver answered back.

"Let Roy Harper go!" came a somewhat familiar voice. Roy and the two thugs turned to see a little boy clad in a canary yellow cape, bright green booty shorts, and a domino mask.

"Who are you?" Thug two laughed.

"I am Robin the Boy Wonder!" Robin declared. Roy watched as the kid went into action. The kid flipped in the air landing on Thug one, Thug two started to shoot his gun. But the kid was too quick. After a few more rounds Robin had the Thug out cold. Roy watched the boy turn and saw a familiar bandage on the boy's arm.

"Dick?" Roy asked as the boy released him. Robin smiled a bit and dropped a few green arrows and flipped out of the penthouse. A few minutes later he heard Dick crying with the police outside the penthouse.

X

A few hours later, Roy and Dick were free to go back to their business. The police had determined that Green Arrow had saved the day and let the two kids settle back into the penthouse, at the request of Bruce and Oliver. Oliver and Bruce were on their way back to the penthouse.

"Dick… are you Robin?" Roy asked looking at the kid. Dick looked up and smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Maybe, now Speedy I wouldn't want you going around and telling everyone that…" Dick smiled. "So… What do we tell Uncle Oliver and Bruce?" Dick asked changing subject. Roy stood there stunned, the kid already knew?

"The truth?" Roy suggested. Dick shrugged and winced. "Hey are you okay?" Roy asked seriously noticing the younger boy wince.

"It's fine, the thug got me in the ribs, that's all, just a bruise," Dick explained. Roy looked at the boy and then pulled him into a protective one-armed hug.

"You had me worried little brother," Roy sighed. Dick looked up at Roy and beamed.

"Brother?" Dick asked, Roy's face flushed a bit.

"Dick!" said an exasperated voice. The red head and ebony turned to see Bruce Wayne rushing into the apartment with Oliver closely following not really worried.

"Hi Bruce Green Arrow saved Roy!" Dick smiled happily holding up an arrow the police forgot to pick up as evidence. Roy quickly took the arrow from Dick who was still beaming at Bruce. Bruce picked the child up and looked at his arm wrapped in gauze.

"What happened here? Did one of the thugs hurt you?" Bruce demanded. Dick shook his head.

"No, Roy and I played Green Arrow and Speedy, Batman and Robin was banned…" Dick said sadly.

"Banned?" Bruce asked.

"The list," Oliver said. Bruce looked at Oliver and it clicked.

"Anyways, I found Roy's arrows and I accidently scratched my arm with one… Not Roy's fault though! Roy was so cool! Can I play with him again?" Dick asked all in one breath. Bruce chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, why not," Bruce smiled. "I think I'll take Dick to my Star City penthouse tonight Oliver, and make sure Roy keeps the secret," Bruce said leaving with Dick in his arms.

"The secret?" Roy asked.

"Well, you know they are Batman and Robin now," Oliver said seriously.

"How did Bruce know that?" Roy asked in awe, they had not once discussed that.

"Bat-speak, you'll get used to it…" Oliver explained. "Now, how was it?"

"It was fun, I think I am going to enjoy watching him," Roy smiled.

"I bet, now I think you want to add something to the list…" Oliver added handing Roy a pen. Roy nodded walked over to the do's and don'ts when watching Dick Grayson and added:

_**Do NOT let Dick play Green Arrow and Speedy with real arrows!**_

**A/N:**

**(1) Refer to Robin Moments for some of these…**

**Me: Sorry it's long and rambling…**

**Red Arrow: Well… Glad to know that you decided to add me.**

**Me: Hey Speedy!**

**Red Arrow: IT'S RED ARROW!**

**Robin: Chill man, it's alright!**

**Me: Robin!**

**Robin: Hey SanuraKitKat!**

**Me: Robin would you like to…**

**Robin: Do the Review thing? Yes I would love to, thank you! So SINCE this is not on my: cannot do list the Robin Fan Club created I am going to do it! Would you please review for Sanura? She really loves it when you do, and I enjoy reading the reviews too, also to those who made it this far and have reviewed since chapter… 9 welcome to the Robin Fan Club! Rules include REVIEWING and the likes! LOL *****Hands out membership cards*******


	12. Chapter 12: Kid Flash

**Disclaimer: I what? I don't own Young Justice, or any of the DC characters? No way! DC does?**

**Because you have all been so patient I give you Kid Flash!**

Robin and Speedy were sitting cross-legged at the top of a building in Gotham. Batman and Green Arrow were busy attempting to catch Joker, Count Vertigo, and Mirror Master. The two heroes sidelined their sidekicks claiming it was too difficult. So Robin and Speedy had to occupy themselves with a game of 20 Questions which Robin was winning.

"Is it green?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Speedy responded.

"Is it a frog?" Robin asked dully.

"Yes," Speedy sighed, the kid had guessed everything. Speedy had decided to stop asking how come Robin was so good. "Do you know what you are going to do?" Speedy asked. Robin thought for a moment and nodded.

"Is it red?"

"Yes!"

"Is it a balloon?"

"Nope!"

"Is it a hero?" Speedy sighed. Robin had a hero theme going on, starting with Batman…

"Yep!"

"Red Tornado?"

"Nope!"

"Do they have a symbol?"

"Yep!"

"Flash?"

"Yep!" Robin smiled. "I am getting board, they are taking forever, could we go and… suddenly there were two quick flashes of color and Flash and a mini yellow Flash suddenly stopped in front of them. "Hello Uncle Flash!" Robin smiled. "Is this your new partner?" Robin asked.

"Hey Robin, and yes, this is Kid Flash," Flash said introducing the bouncing boy.

"Uncle Barry, I mean opps! Flash, is this Robin and Speedy?" Kid Flash asked excitedly.

"Yep," Flash said. "Now stay with them, I have to go and take care of Mirror Master," Flash said speeding off leaving the younger speedster with Robin and Speedy.

"Hello!" Kid Flash said excitedly. "I'm Wally! Opps, I mean Kid Flash!"

"You're obviously new if you don't have the secret ID thing down…" Speedy grumbled. "You have to be careful with that Kid Flash," Speedy said.

"I know, Flash keeps telling me that…" Kid Flash sighed. "I am board!" he declared. Robin laughed and smiled at the other sidekick.

"Well… we could…" there was an explosion. "That's our cue!" Robin smiled.

"Aren't we supposed to stay here?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well, yes we are, but they may need our help," Robin declared pointing down at the factory where the three heroes were having a hard time controlling the situation. Joker apparently decided that it was time to make things more interesting by blowing a part of the factory up. "Time to go!" Robin smiled giggling and jumping off the roof towards the action.

"Robin!" Speedy called. Growling he went after him. Kid Flash watched for a second shrugged and speeded after them.

X

Batman and Green Arrow were somewhat successful in handling the three super villains on their own, but things got easier when Flash showed up to help. However Joker suddenly deciding to blow up half of the factory put a speed bump in the process. Green Arrow was under some of the rubble unconscious, Flash was busy attempting to take care of Count Vertigo and Mirror Master, while Batman had his hands full with Joker. Batman took a look over at Green Arrow. They needed to get him out quickly because there was no telling what damage had been done to the emerald archer. While Batman was thinking Joker came out of nowhere and attacked him with a knife.

"Not concentrating Batsie!" Joker laughed almost hitting the Bat with his knife. Batman growled and tried to focus on the Clown Prince.

X

Kid Flash watched Robin type away at his glove computer.

"What are you doing?" Kid Flash finally asked.

"I am trying to find a way to save Uncle Green Arrow without being noticed…" Robin answered. "We need a plan…"

"Can't we just take out the villains?"

"And risk our lives?" Robin asked. "Joker is bound to have another bomb in there… no too risky…" Robin sighed. "Speedy can you go help Flash with Count Vertigo? You have the most experience with him…" Robin said to the other archer. "I know you want to help Green Arrow, but helping Flash will help him in the end," Robin explained. Speedy reluctantly nodded and rushed off to help the scarlet speedster.

"What can I do?" Kid Flash asked hopefully.

"We can go save the emerald archer, but I need you to watch my back," Robin said.

"You trust me?" Kid Flash asked. Robin smiled up at the red head.

"Why not? Flash trusts you, and he's like my uncle! So that makes you like family! We can be brothers, like Speedy and I!" Robin declared. The nine-year old boy smiled up at Kid Flash. "I am going to go and get Green Arrow out of the rubble, I need you to help Batman, Joker will be expecting me, but you may throw him off guard a little bit," Robin explained.

"A little bit?" Kid Flash repeated.

"Yeah… Joker is insane and will not be that fazed, if not at all with your appearance, maybe disappointed or more excited… hard to say… Anyways, that might be enough time for me to get Green Arrow out of the rubble, keep Joker occupied, I cannot be noticed. Understood?" Robin asked. Kid Flash looked at the boy, the kid was brave that was for sure.

"Yeah, I understand," Kid Flash answered back. "Keep Joker busy."

"Good, you can do it," Robin smiled encouragingly. "I know you haven't been doing this for long, and Joker is big leagues, but you can do it!" At that the little bird jumped off the building and Kid Flash went to help Batman hoping Robin was right.

X

Kid Flash zoomed next to Batman. "HelloBatman! !" Kid Flash said quickly. Batman turned and noticed the mini Flash and growled. Great another one, that was what he didn't want, one Flash was annoying, but two? Kid Flash said that Robin sent him though, so maybe Robin had a plan. A plan was something that the Batman wanted right now. Although Robin and probably Speedy and this Kid Flash were directly disobeying orders to stay put… He should have left Robin at home…

"If you want to help calm down and keep up," Batman ordered.

"Keep up? Yeah right," the kid said. Batman rolled his eyes, famous last words.

X

Robin had managed to get to Green Arrow easily. That was the easy part, getting the Emerald Archer free however was another problem… Robin sighed and looked down at the unconscious man under several blocks of concrete and a metal beam. Taking a deep breath he started to try and free the Emerald Archer.

X

Kid Flash and Batman were somehow able to keep Joker at bay… It wasn't long until Joker turned and noticed Robin attempting to free Green Arrow.

"Look what we have here!" Joker laughed happily. "A little bird saving the archer!" he pulled out a detonator with a smiley button. Giving a demented laugh he pressed the button.

"No!" Kid Flash yelled. He rushed as fast as he could towards the building.

X

"You saved our lives!" Robin declared again excitedly. "You saved both Green Arrow and me! You are like the bestest friend ever!"

"I just grabbed you two and ran…" Kid Flash said softly. Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy were in the Watchtower while Green Arrow was getting the medical attention needed. Robin was sitting in Speedy's lap who looked ready to kill anyone who tried to hurt Robin again, and Kid Flash was starting to feel the same.

"Thank you!" Robin said jumping from Speedy's lap and hugging Kid Flash. "I gotta go, see you around!" Kid Flash turned to see Batman in the corner waiting for his little bird. Batman nodded at Kid Flash and left with Robin.

"What do think?" Speedy finally asked.

"I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

**A/N:**

**Me: Again sorry this took forever…. I hope you enjoyed…**

**Robin: Wow that was a long time…**

**Me: Right it was… would you please?**

**Robin: I would love to! Please review! It makes SanuraKitKat happy and when she's happy she writes better stuff! So REVIEW! :)**

**Me: You heard the bird REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Help

**A/N:**

**So I have no clue who to do next, or how they should meet Robin… Here is the list I can do: Aqualad, Captain Marvel, Zatara, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and someone else I am sure… I could also back track and do Alfred…**

**I would also like to direct your attention to then new Fan Fic I am working one so enjoy that too!**

**Also to all the fans that have reviewed I give you the second printing of the ROBIN FAN CLUB CARDS! (Same as the first... lol)  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Aqualad

**Disclaimer: What in the months I haven't written I own YJ now? Nope, not really, still don't own YJ…**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while I have been super busy… Anyways enjoy Aqualad! I hope this is as good as the other ones!**

Aqualad followed his mentor and king closely as they swam through the ocean water. They had been in Atlantis until Aquaman got an urgent call from Batman on the surface asking for help at a Star Labs located on the ocean. Aquaman had jumped at the chance to go and help the Bat and took Aqualad along with him. The young Aqualad was excited at the thought of fighting side by side with his king.

The two swam in silence until they saw a bright glow from the surface above. Aquaman looked at his young apprentice hardly. "You will follow my lead," the king ordered. Aqualad nodded and followed his king towards the surface where explosions could be heard. The two Atlantians poked their heads out of the water to see the Star Labs on fire and two figures fighting several goons. It was storming and the waves were

"What do we…" Aqualad started. Then there was another explosion that tossed the two figures into the water.

"Get the young boy and get to shore!" Aquaman ordered swimming after the other one. Aqualad nodded and started to search for the young boy. There he was drifting down, his green cape was torn, and his red costume was as well. Swimming as hard as he could against the harsh waves he got to the boy and grabbed him in his arms and swam towards the nearest shore.

X

Aqualad and Aquaman were in Watchtower. Aqualad was waiting to hear news of the young boy Robin. Everyone in the tower seemed uneasy. Superman walked out of the medical lab and looked at them all.

"Robin and Batman will all be okay," he said. "They are both awake right now, and Robin wants to see you," Superman said pointing at Aqualad. Aqualad looked around to see every hero breath a sigh of relief. This Robin was obviously very important… Aquaman even said there was a fan club… Looking to his king, Orin nodded and Aqualad followed the boy scout.

X

"Hello?" Aqualad asked. Robin turned his eyes behind the domino mask fixed on his saver.

"Hello," Robin said softly. Robin was hooked up to an IV, his arm was bandaged but that was about all the damage Aqualad could see. "It's not that bad, I've had worse," Robin smiled warmly. Suddenly Aqualad tensed, _had worse?_ Who would want to hurt someone this innocent?

"You wanted to see me?" Aqualad asked steeping further into the white room. Robin nodded and motioned to the chair next to him. Aqualad took the chair slowly.

"What did you want to see me about?" Aqualad asked seriously. Robin laughed a bit and coughed. Aqualad jumped and Robin held up a hand.

"Cracked… ribs…" Robin wheezed. "At least they aren't broken and could puncture a lung, that is never fun," Robin added with a smile. Aqualad tried to smile at the joke because the kid was staying positive. "Anyways, I wanted to thank you," Robin smiled warmly. "And finally have a chance to introduce my…" there was a suddenly barging into the room.

"DI…" there was a pause. "ROBIN!" two boys yelled at the same time. Aqualad turned to see two red heads rushing into the room hugging Robin. Robin winced and they immediately jumped back.

"Are you okay?" one of the red heads asked.

"I am fine KF," Robin answered slowly.

"Are you sure?" the other asked seriously.

"Yes Speedy I am fine," Robin answered. "And I was in the middle of something," the little bird hissed. The two red head back away and finally noticed the gilled boy. "Guys, this is Aqualad," he introduced. "Aqualad this is Speedy, and Kid Flash," Robin introduced.

"You can call me Wally!"

"Roy."

"Then you may call me Kaldur," Aqualad answered.

"Sweet! Robin can't tell you his ID though, Batman has trust issues," Wally added. Robin glared at the speedster who shut up.

"Anyways, I was about to THANK Kaldur for saving my life," Robin said to the two idiots. He then looked at Kaldur. "Thank you," Robin smiled.

"You are welcome, it was my pleasure," Kaldur smiled back instantly liking the boy.

"So!" Robin smiled wickedly. "Welcome to the family!"

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: Well…**

**Robin: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**SanuraKitKat: Around, with no muse…**

**Robin: Whatever…**

**SanuraKitKat: DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**Robin: SanuraKitKat would like reviews, if you are still paying attention because she hasn't written if FOREVER! Anyways, she still loves you guys and would like reviews!**

**SanuraKitKat: Robin?**

**Robin: *****Ignores* Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Zatara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice… DC does…**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I enjoy reading them so much!**

**So this takes place before KF, Speedy, and Aqualad. **

Zatara felt his eye twitch, how did he end up with this boy? He was called to an all-important mission, but instead he was landed with this kid. Zatara knew about kids, he did, he had a daughter himself, just not a bouncing boy… Zatara thought back to that morning…

_Zatara was beamed up to Watchtower because Superman needed him for a mission, a very important one. So grudgingly Zatara got a babysitter and left to help the league. Arriving he glared at Superman, who was unfazed because of the regular Bat-glares._

"_How's Zatanna?" Superman asked._

"_Well, fine when I left," Zatara glared. "You know I had to find her a babysitter," he added. "So this 'mission' better be important."_

"_Oh…" Superman said obviously trying to think of the right words. "Well, we need you to watch the Bat's kid…" anger flooded Zatara. He had to leave his kid to watch someone else's?_

"_No, I am going home," Zatara snapped._

"_Zatara… We need your help," Flash suddenly said speeding next to the two other League members._

"_No! I left my own daughter to come here, if there is no real reason then I am going home to my daughter," Zatara snapped._

"_Look, we would do it ourselves, but everyone is busy," Superman explained. "And I am needed o the moon, and Flash is needed back in Central City… You were the only one aside from Captain Marvel that we could think of…"_

"_And we didn't want to leave him with Captain Marvel," Flash added. "Don't know why but that guy seems a bit out of place at times…"  
_

"_Right… Okay," Zatara said rubbing his eyes. "Oh hard can one boy be?" the two heroes exchanged a look and then looked at the poor sacrificial lamb ready to be feed to the Boy Wonder._

"_Right, well here is the list of do's and don'ts. So if you follow that you should be golden!" Flash said handing Zatara what seemed to be a book. "Good luck!" and the two heroes were gone._

X

Zatara looked down at the boy and sighed. Robin's big blue eyes looked up at Zatara in awe and wonder.

"What are you curious about?" Zatara finally asked in as nice a voice as any.

"You can do magic," Robin stated, not questioned.

"Yes, I can," Zatara answered back.

"Do something!" the nine year old yelled in delight.

"Um…"

"Make me fly!" Robin begged.

"Fly?" that was an odd request from Robin. Zatanna enjoyed watching her dad perform the magic and then try it herself. She was getting better, but she still couldn't change her hair color back from blue to black… Zatara laughed when she successfully changed her hair color and then couldn't change it back. When Zatara offered to help Zee said "No I can do it myself!"

"Fly!" Robin repeated.

"Why would you like to fly?" Zatara asked.

"So I… can be like my parents…" Robin whispered. "Please let me fly for a little bit!"

"Um… okay…" Zatara had read the book of what Robin could and couldn't do and using magic on Robin wasn't on it… so he figured it couldn't hurt.

"Yeppie!" the boy yelled happily smiling. Zatara felt himself smile with the boy. "Make me fly Uncle Zatara!"

"Uncle?' Zatara muttered, he liked this boy for some reason… Now if he meet Zatanna and had a crush on her… The story might be different.

"Fly!"

"Okay then," Zatara looked at Robin and focused. "Yksehthcuotdnasgniwylfyobsih ttel!" Zatara declared. Suddenly Robin glowed and was turned into a tiny Robin. "Batman is going to kill me," Zatara moaned as the bird took off in flight around the Watchtower.

X

"Robin!" Zatara yelled looking around the Watchtower. Zatara heard the fluttering of wings and rushed towards the sound. Robin, the Robin Wonder was in the entertainment room flying around running into the walls and the t.v. screen. "Robin come down here right now!" Zatara yelled instantly worrying about the safety of the literal little bird. The robin looked down at Zatara for a moment and flew off. "ROBIN!"

X

It was another ten minutes until Zatara found Robin again locked somehow in the med lab. Robin was still running into stuff. However there were sharp objects around this time. Rushing into the room Zatara watched as Robin rammed into a wall and the dived into a tray with surgical tools. "Robin!" Zatara rushed over as the small bird flailed around in the tray. "Raeppasidslootehtekam!" Zatara yelled in desperation. The tools disappeared and Robin lay on the table breathing heavily. Unsure what to do, and if changing Robin back would hurt the boy even more Zatara carefully scooped the little bird into his hands. The spell would ware off, but he didn't know when. The robin looked at him with his blue eyes and chirped. Zatara noticed blood on his hands, too much blood for such a small creature. Making up his mind he placed the bird on a bed. This time he carefully chose his words.

"Dribasaweherofebsawehyobehto tnikcabniborsihtnrut!" Zatara said. Slowly the robin began to change back into a boy. The once fatal wounds to a robin were turning into mere scrapes and cuts for a boy. Robin looked at Zatara and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me fly!" Robin said tiredly. Zatara smiled at the boy and sat down next to him.

"You should get some rest," Zatara suggested. "You've had a long day," he added.

"Okay, could you tell me a story Uncle Zatara?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Okay, sure…" he racked his mind for a moment and chose a story. "Let me tell you about King Arthur and the mighty wizard Merlin."

X

Superman returned and found Robin sleeping in the med lab, with Zatara snoozing next to Robin in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey," Superman said nudging Zatara. Zatara moved, and looked at Superman.

"Hello," Zatara said tiredly.

"What happened? Is Robin hurt? Why are you in the med lab?" Superman asked.

"Robin is fine, he had an accident, but it's all okay now," Zatara smiled. "Anyways, I need to get home, the kid is all yours," Zatara handed the book of do's and don'ts back to the boy scout.

"Okay, thanks," Superman said. Zatara nodded and left. Looking at the book in book curious because people tended to add to it… _**Don't let him convince you to let him fly using magic!**_ What happened?

X

Three weeks later Batman walked through the Watchtower. "ZATARA!?"

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: Now that I have some muse, here you guys go!**

**Batman: …**

**SanuraKitKat: Well, Robin do your thing… I am going to go. NIGHTWING SAVE ME FROM YOU CRAZY FATHER!**

**Nightwing: Spoilers! *but still takes SanuraKitKat a safe distance away give her a kiss too***

**SanuraKitKat: *****Squeals***

**Robin: That was strange… Anyways… SanuraKitKat likes reviews! She actually loves them. So please review, and if you are apart of the Robin Fan Club that is a rule, you have to review! So anyways, as I am that cute I order you to review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Alfred Part I

**Disclaimer: I still do not own YJ….**

**Robin: Tragic.**

**SanuraKitKat: Right?**

**Robin: Not really… *Evil smile***

**SanuraKitKat: … Whatever just ignore Robin until the end of the story.**

**Robin: HEY!  
**

Alfred remembered Bruce talking about the boy and seeing the boy at the funeral, but never actually talking to the boy. It was a surprise to Alfred that Bruce was going to adopt him. Bruce had insisted that he go alone to pick the boy up from the juvenile detention center. Alfred had gotten a room ready for the boy and had dinner on the stove. The old butler looked outside the window and frowned. There was a slight downpour that placed a damper on the day. Once dinner was done, Alfred started to pace back and forth in the front hall. Hearing a car pull up he walked quickly, because butlers don't rush, to the door and opened it. Bruce walked up with a small boy trailing behind him in the shadows. The rain fell down on them getting them wet, but they made no effort to run out of it. The boy was just walking shyly up the steps. Once they got into the hall Bruce placed the few bags the boy had down on the ground.

"I'll put the car away," Bruce said softly to Alfred. "Could you get Dick situated?"

"Of course Master Bruce," Alfred answered back. Bruce nodded and gave a small smile.

"Okay then," Bruce crouched down to Dick's level. "Dick this is Alfred, my butler, he is a good friend and he is going to take care of you. Okay?' Dick just nodded and Bruce ruffled the boy's hair. "I am going to put the car away, and Alfred will show you to your room," with that Bruce stood up and left the two together.

"Hello," Dick said softly. Alfred looked down at the boy and picked up the boy's bags.

"Hello Master Dick, if you would follow me," Alfred said walking towards the stairs. Alfred watched the boy follow; the boy's blue eyes were constantly looking around the mansion. Alfred led the boy to one of the many rooms and opened the door. "This will be your room," Alfred explained.

"Thank you," Dick smiled and then sneezed. Alfred tensed realizing that the boy had been in the rain and was still wet.

"The bathroom is in that door, I suggest you take a shower, there is a fresh towel in there. I will go warm up dinner," Alfred explained. Dick just nodded and Alfred left the room.

X

Bruce was nowhere to be found as the young boy ate dinner alone. Alfred watched the boy in silence, Dick had barely touched his food.

"Where is Bruce?" Dick asked as he played with his fork.

"Bruce is working," Alfred said.

"But it's night time."

"Yes, well sometimes his job requires him to work at night," Alfred explained. Alfred and Bruce agreed to keep Dick in the dark about the Batman gig. Alfred had no clue how long that would last though. It wasn't a small secret to hide… There was a massive cave under the manor.

"Oh… I think I am going to sleep," Dick said standing up and leaving the table. "Thanks for the dinner."

X

Alfred walked past the boy's room only to hear a scream. Rushing into the room, he saw Dick screaming and turning in his bed, obviously having a nightmare. Running to the boy's bedside he gently shook the boy's shoulder.

"Master Richard," Alfred said. The boy was still having the nightmare. "Master Dick?" Alfred tried to no avail. "Dick?" the boy's eyes snapped open and he looked around wildly.

"Where am I?" Dick's voice trembled.

"You are in your room at Wayne Manor, you are safe," Alfred reassured.

"You're Alfred right?" Dick asked. Alfred nodded. Dick flung his arms around the old butler in a tight hug. "You feel… safe…" Dick slowly fell back asleep in the butler's lap. Alfred was about to move but Dick's grip tightened. Alfred smiled and patted the young master's head. He would tell Master Bruce about this later, for now he would let the boy sleep and keep him safe.

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: So now you don't have to ignore Robin…**

**Robin: HEY!**

**SanuraKitKat: Robin would you like to…**

**Robin: Tell people to review?**

**SanuraKitKat: Yep…**

**Robin: Asterous! Okay people REVIEW! Because it takes the 'dis' out of 'disaster' and makes it ASREROUS! AND it would be completely OVER WHELMING! Because under whelmed and whelmed isn't good enough. And JUST REVIEW! GET TRAUGHT AND REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Update

**Update:**

**Okay so I know that you are all excited thinking this is a Meeting Robin update. I am sorry to disapoint you all that it is not. This is just to let you all know what is coming up.**

**So, I have gotten rquests to start doing villians and I think that I will. However, that does not mean I will not do Hawkgirl or Hawkman, it just means that I have no clue how to write them yet. I might do Captain Marvel, but to be honest that hero annoys me.**

**I am also thinking of doing another Alfred one, because this is Meeting Robin, NOT Dick Grayson, so that is a sneak peak at what is to come.**

**And about Batman... Well let's just say I am going to save the best for last. Batman will be used when I feel like I have used all the heroes that I should. And I know I have a few more to use. ;)**

**So keep reading and reviewing, following and favoriting. Favoriting... that sounds strange. But following I like that... it is almost like I have an army of followers... lol ;).**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support you are all the reason why I keep writing. I'll be honest if no one reviewed, followed, etc. then I would have no reason to keep posting, or writing on this site. So THANK YOU!**

**Robin: WOW! That was long!**

**SanuraKitKat: ... Whatever. Now tell everyone...**

**Robin: Thank you all for reviewing! It means A LOT to SanuraKitKat here. And it make my job much more fun when you all review when I ask. So thank you!**

**SanuraKitKat: Good Robin.**

**Robin: Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18: Joker

**Disclaimer: So I don't own YJ…**

**ATTENTION! ROBIN FAN CLUB CARDS HAVE BEEN MADE! They do not fit as a cover but I want you all to look up jordylilly777. I repeat JORDYLILLY777 on deviantart. Jordylilly777 was amazing and decided to take the task of making actual Fan Club Cards because SanuraKitKat sucks at making art. So EVERYONE go and look up Jordylilly777 and you will all be very happy to see the great work that she has done! :) I will also try to make it work as a cover so you can all see it if you don't look it up. Which you should!**

Meeting Joker

Joker was bored. He wanted something to do, and recently nothing really stood out to him. Although there was a rumor floating around that the Batman had a kid with him, Birdboy or something like that. What an original name… Birdboy. Why did Batsie have a kiddy anyways?

Joker tapped his fingers on the metal table he sat at with several failed attempts at plans scattered around him. He needed something to do… Maybe this new Birdboy could be fun… Joker thought for a moment and a large smile crossed his face.

X

Batman and Robin were out on patrol. Batman had already listened to the police scanner and there was nothing major going on, so it was safe to bring his apprentice out into the field. Robin was busy playing on the gargoyle, one of many in Gotham. Batman smirked as Robin did a flip and landed it perfectly. The boy was improving greatly. Suddenly an explosion went off and Robin's ears seemed to perk and the boy got excited.

"Let's go!" Robin yelled free falling off the building and using his grabbling hook just in time to catch himself. Batman shook his head and followed his little bird.

X

Joker smiled from ear to ear when he saw a figure come from the sky. He knew blowing up some random police station would get the Bat's attention. Joker gleefully skipped from the flames and saw something he had to laugh at. There was a small figure in tight green tights, a bright red tunic and the brightest canary yellow cape.

"BIRDBOY!" Joker yelled happily. "I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU SAY 'HELLO' TO YOUR NEW UNCLE J!" Joker declared.

"I already have uncles, and they aren't called J," the boy answered back hotly. Joker laughed. This was going to be fun!

"Don't be such a spoil sport Birdie boy!" Joker smiled.

"The name is Robin!" Birdboy declared. Joker laughed.

"Robin? As in the bird? A ROBIN AND A BAT?" Joker announced. "Well… well… well…" the Joker thought. "What am I going to do with you? I have to welcome you after all…" Joker thought. Where was Batman anyways? Oh well maybe his goons were actually doing their job and keeping _the_ _Batman_ busy. Whatever. Taking out one of his knifes he lunged at the sidekick and attempted to slice the boy. The boy dogged and through a bat-a-rang at Joker. Joker also dogged and smirked. So the rumors were true, Batty was training Birdie. Joker lunged at Robin quicker and quicker the thrill of the fight starting to take place the Joker was laughing now. He was as excited as could be. Finally he heard a scream from the bird. Pulling his knife back blood covered it. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Joker yelled. Suddenly Joker felt something hit him.

X

It was over in a flash. Joker was being taken to Arkham in a body cast. Batman was carrying his little bird away from. Batman knew that Robin would be okay, but he carried the little bird anyways.

"I'm fine, he only got my arm," Robin said as he huddled into Batman's chest.

"You're tired, go to sleep," Batman sighed. "You did good today," he added. Robin smiled and huddled into his chest. Batman watched as Joker was being taken away, hopefully that would send the message not to hurt his little bird.

X

Joker smiled, this was exciting. He had never gotten Batty so excited before. Joker smiled he was glad he meet Robin today, this was going to make everything so much more fun!

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: Well…**

**Robin: REVIEW!**

**SanuraKitKat: Wow…..**

**Robin: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please? Pretty, pretty please? I know that you want to!**

**SanuraKitKat: Well you heard Birdboy!**

**Robin/Nightwing: IT'S ROBIN! R-O-B-I-N!**

**Robin: Why are you here and care?**

**SanuraKitKat: SPOILERS!**

**Nightwing: What she said.**

**Robin: Whatever, I leave you all with this last note… REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Alfred Part II

**Alfred Part II**

**So I still don't own YJ… TRAGIC!**

**So you read Alfred meeting Dick Grayson, but not him meeting Robin, so here you go!**

Alfred couldn't find Master Richard anywhere, he was missing, gone, lost, or something. Alfred found it hard to believe that he was able to lose the kid within a few short hours. Something was wrong something was off, he paced the Batcave in anticipation, Master Bruce was bound to show up anytime. Maybe he knew of the young master's whereabouts. How could he lose one single nine year old?

The Batmobile suddenly came into the cave and Batman jumped out of the seat only to be followed by a blur of red, yellow and green. What? No… Master Richard wouldn't have… He did say that Zucco was his but to take it that far? No… Not possible…

"Alfred," Batman said walking past the butler.

"Master Bruce what in the world?" Alfred started looking at the young boy with messy black hair, domino mask, bright canary yellow cape, green tights, sleeves, and pixie boots.

"Alfred meet…" Batman started.

"ROBIN!" declared Richard.

"Robin…" Batman sighed.

"No," Alfred stated. "Absolutely not," Alfred declared.

"But…" Richard started.

"You cannot have a child running around fighting crime, none the less in Gotham!" Alfred snapped at Batman. This was unacceptable. Richard was too young.

"But I did good today!" Richard countered. "I caught Zucco and gave him to the police!" he announced gleefully.

"Very fine indeed, but I wasn't asking you," Alfred retorted.

"We aren't going to be able to stop him Alfred," Bruce sighed pulling off his cowl. "Even if I stopped fighting crime I think Dick would find a way…" Bruce added. "I might as well train him so he doesn't get himself killed…"

"I will be a great partner for the Batman!" Richard declared. Alfred refused to believe what he was hearing.

"No, I will not allow another cape in this house," Alfred answered. "I will not stich up two people never the less a child," Richard pouted at that. It was astonishing that Batman, even Bruce Wayne, was okay with this.

"Alfred I am not a big fan of it either, but Gotham needs a Batman and maybe even a Robin… I'll train him so he won't get hurt," he added.

Alfred held back a bark as it was ungentlemen-like. "I strongly disagree with his sir," Alfred stated.

"You can't stop me!" Dick declared. "I want to see villains brought to justice!"

"He wants to fight the good fight Alfred, I can't very well stop him…" Bruce explained. "Alfred you are going to have to warm up to the idea, besides I won't let him on the streets until he is ready," Bruce added. "I won't have him turn into me," he added darkly.

"He already got justice for his parents killer! Isn't that enough?" Alfred asked. Richard looked up at Alfred with hurt eyes.

"But what about other kids whose mommies and daddies died and their killers weren't found? I can help those kids like me get justice too," Richard said. Alfred looked at the surprised, so mature for a kid that young. Alfred sighed and realized the battle was not going anywhere.

"Very well, but there will be ground rules…" Alfred sighed. The boy wonder in the domino mask looked up at the faithful butler and beamed. "It is nice to meet you Robin, Boy Wonder."

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: Wow that was short. Boy Wonder do your thing!**

**Robin: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I ORDER YOU TO! *Gives the pouty look***

**SanuraKitKat: Dang! Well you heard the sidekick!**

**Robin: PARTNER TO THE BATMAN! NOT SIDEKICK!**

**SanuraKitKat: Right, sorry partner… :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Lois Lane

**Disclaimer: You really think I own Young Justice? FINALLY! NOW I CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD! I have HEROES and VILLIANS at my disposable!**

**Robin: Right… She doesn't own Young Justice…**

**Me: It was a nice dream…**

Meeting Lois Lane

Lois was in Gotham to get the latest update on Gotham's favorite billionaire playboy. It was big new and Lois was sent to Gotham to get the update. Bruce Wayne had recently adopted or took in the circus kid Richard Grayson after the death of his parents. She was supposed to get the inside scoop, also there were apparent sightings of a new hero next to Batman on occasion and she was going to figure out that mystery too. But that would be the cherry on top if she got lucky.

Sighing she walked into Wayne Enterprises and looked around the large building. It was a diamond in the rough of Gotham. She walked up to the front desk and checked herself in. Getting a visitor badge and a temporary key pass she walked to the private elevator. This was not her fist time getting the exclusive on Bruce Wayne, so this was nothing about this was new. Swiping the card the elevator doors opened and she let herself in. There was only one stop this elevator made and it was Bruce Wayne's private office. The elevator opened into a hallway that led to a secretary's desk.

"Hello Miss Lane," the woman at the desk smiled. "He's wait for you, let yourself in," she said. Lois smiled and nodded. Opening the large wooden door she saw something she thought she would never see. Bruce Wayne was holding a small child in his arms. The boy had raven black hair and stunning blue eyes. Bruce was on the phone as he turned to look at Lois.

"I got to go, but please make sure that it gets done…" Bruce hung up the phone and gave his winning smile to Lois. "Hello Lois," Bruce said. Lois smiled, she and Bruce had finally made it to first name basis, it had taken awhile to get away from "Ms. Lane" and "Mr. Wayne" but they made.

"Hello Bruce," she said walking over to the man and boy. "And who is this?" she cooed. The boy sheltered himself by burrowing himself into Bruce's chest.

"Dickie, be nice and say hello to Ms. Lane," Bruce smiled looking down at the shy boy. The boy raised his head to look at Lois and gave a small smile.

"Hello," he said quickly.

"Hello, you must be Richard Grayson," she smiled. "I am Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Hello Ms. Lane," the boy said again.

"Oh don't be shy, I am not like those other reporters I am sure you know," Lois added with a wink. Dick looked at her and smiled.

"So you wanted to do an interview?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, yes," Lois smiled. "I was hoping that you and Richard would be willing to answer a few questions," she added.

"Dick?" Bruce asked looking down at the boy in his arms. "Would you like to answer some of Ms. Lane's questions?" Dick seemed to think for a moment.

"If I answer them do you think she'll tell me about Superman?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Bruce asked laughing. Dick nodded and looked at Lois.

"If I answer a question can I ask one about Superman?" he asked. Lois smiled at the boy's request.

"I would love to," Lois answered. The boy smile widened and the three went and sat down on the couches sitting across from each other Dick sitting on Bruce's lap.

"Promise?" Dick eyed.

"Promise."

"Okay Lois ask away," Bruce smiled giving the reporter his famous wink. Lois laughed a bit and looked down at her note pad and then back up at Bruce.

"So Bruce what made you want to take in Richard in the first place? Some people are saying that it's a charity case," Lois said getting to point quickly. Bruce's eyes seemed to narrow dangerously.

"I took him in because there was no place for him to go. When I first met Dick I knew he was special and after the…" Bruce seemed to look for the proper wording. "Accident, I didn't want to see Dick be alone. Also he needed a safe place to stay," Bruce added. Lois nodded as she recorded his answer. "Taking Dick in was not because of charity, it was because I wanted him to have a life."

"Okay then. Dick, what is it like to live with the famous playboy Bruce Wayne? You can be honest," she added she looked over the boy and noted that he had a bruise on the side of his face and quickly jotted it down.

"It's great!" Dick said quickly. "Bruce is so nice! He saved me from…" Dick paused obviously not wanting to finish his sentence. "The orphanage…" he said quietly. Lois noted it down. "My turn to ask a question!" Dick added. "Are you and Superman dating?" Lois blushed some.

"Dick, I don't think…" Bruce started sternly.

"No, it's okay," Lois smiled. "I made a promise," Lois added. "Superman and I have a close working relationship," she answered. Dick thought for a moment and smiled wickedly for a moment only for his face to go back to an innocent look. Looking back down at her pad a little surprised she picked her next question.

"Bruce, what do you enjoy doing with Dick?" Lois asked. Bruce thought for a moment.

"Well, we go out from time to time. We go hiking and camping when the weather and work allows it. But mostly I enjoy hanging out with him," Bruce said.

"Define 'hanging out'," Lois asked innocently.

"If you are suggesting Bruce abuses me you couldn't be more wrong," Dick said interrupting the conversation. "This bruise was from trying to flip off the banister, landed wrong and now I am grounded for a week," Dick said pointing to it. Which was a lie, but he couldn't really say that the Joker gave it to him a few nights ago… And he was grounded for a week, but that was because he decided to bedazzle Flash's costume. As funny as it was Bruce had to ground him to discourage further said behavior. Although if Dick had chosen his or someone else's costumes with the exception of a few, Dick would have been grounded for a month or two.

"I wasn't suggesting anything," Lois said. "I am just trying to find out a little more, there are a lot of questions," she added.

"Yeah well, it's none of yours of theirs business," Dick stated flatly. Something strange seemed to be set off in Dick, something dark. Lois wanted to shudder but held back.

"Dick calm down," Bruce said calmly. The air around Dick seemed to lighten some and Dick smiled up at Bruce.

"So," Lois started trying to regain her composure. "Dick, you said you tried to flip off the banister?"

"I grew up in a circus," Dick shrugged. "I am also an acrobat," he added. "I like to be in the air whenever I have the chance," his voice sounded wistful.

"Can you give me a demonstration?" Lois asked. She knew Richard was once apart of the Flying Graysons supposedly the most amazing acrobatic act in the world at one time.

"You already asked a question," Dick smirked. "So are you and Clark Kent going out?" he asked. Lois stopped.

"How do you know…" she was going to ask how he knew Clark but then stopped. Dick probably met Clark Kent because he was doing a report on something. Wayne tended to choose Smallville for interviews, in fact if Kent wasn't on leave then he would be doing this interview. Kent always got the Wayne interviews… "Never mind," she stated. "No nothing is going on between Clark and I."

"Right," Dick smirked. "You wanted a demonstration?" Dick asked climbing out of Bruce's lap. Standing on the head of the couch he jumped and did a few twists and turns only to land on the coffee table in front of Lois his arms held high. "Ta da!" he smiled bowing. Lois felt herself breath again only to realize that her breath was held tight in anticipation.

"Bravo," she smiled clapping her hands together. Dick bowed again and jumped off the table and climbed into Bruce's lap. The interview went on and got better. She found herself enjoying the company. Bruce seemed to adore Dick like a son and Dick loved Bruce like a father. Bruce also seemed to change from the playboy billionaire to a caring father, but Dick assured Lois that Bruce was still making the round with the ladies. After the interview Lois left and was happy with how the interview went.

X

Lois got into a cab and told the taxi driver to take her to the airport. She looked over her notes and thought about how she was going to write the interview. She the felt a sudden jerk and the car stopped. "COME ON OUT PRETTY LOIS LANE!" a crazed voice yelled. Lois looked out her window and saw the Joker running around the street with a large machine gun and Harley Quinn with a large bazooka.

"COME ON OUT AND WE CAN TALK! If not," the Joker's voice got eerily quiet. "I'll start blowing up cars," the Joker started to laugh happily.

"Oh, 'mister J, you're so cute when you laugh," Harley smiled happily. "Puddn' ya think we can get Italian tonight?" she asked randomly. Joker laughed.

"Italian sounds great! We can have a side of Lois Lane!" he added. "Speaking of which, LOIS LANE? Where are you?" he laughed happily skipping down the rows of cars with terrified people. Lois slowly got out of the cab and looked towards the clown prince of crime.

"What do you want Joker?" she demanded.

"You're little man in blue!" he smiled rushing over and grabbing her. "Let's go, go, GO!" Joker yelled happily.

"Why do you want Superman?" Lois demanded.

"Well, I am growing bored of Battybat here, figured I should try something NEW!" he yelled gleefully.

"Let her go Joker!" yelled a young voice.

"Birdy Boy!" Joker screamed happily. "Bird boy, bird boy! How's for face?" Joker asked. Suddenly a young boy jumped from a building flipping and turning landing safely on the ground. Harley was already tied up, obviously they took her out while Joker was busy. Lois saw a young boy no older then Dick dressed in bright red with a canary yellow cape, green pixie boots and a domino mask. Behind him was Batman the two seemed to clash in every possible way. The bright little boy next to the dark scary man it was interesting. Suddenly it clicked in Lois' head, this was the boy that was rumored to have appeared in Gotham.

"Boy Blunder, Batty how are you? I've missed you!" he yelled. Suddenly there was a knife at Lois' throat. Lois felt her heart skip a beat, Joker would kill her.

"Let her go," Batman growled. Suddenly there was a flying bat-a-rang and it was all over in a flash, Flash would have been proud. Lois watched in amazement. The two worked so well together, the boy was serious in the fight, dark, almost as dark as Batman. The aura was familiar but was different. The boy and Batman fought as one and took down the Joker quickly. He was obviously on an off day, it was normal to take him down this quickly. Lois felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. Lois nodded. "Good the police are on their way I suggest you wait here for them," he explained.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy cackled.

"Robin we have to go!" Batman called carrying an unconscious Joker and Harley Quinn. "Robin" turned towards Lois and smiled wickedly.

"Robin, Boy Wonder, you can quote that," he said and with a cackle he vanished into the night with Batman.

X

"LOOK! Uncle Clark! I made the paper! TWICE!" Robin yelled rushing towards the man of steel and the dark knight up in the Watchtower. Robin held up an issue of the Daily Planet.

**The Heart-touching story of Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard Grayson**

**Robin Boy Wonder? New Partner of the Batman?**

Superman smiled and patted Robin on the head he looked so excited. They were good articles too. Lois had done an excellent job of explaining Bruce and Dick's story and gave a detailed account of what happened to her in Gotham.

"Uncle Clark… Why aren't you going out with Lois?"

**A/N:**

**Me: Robin…**

**Robin: SWEET! REVIEW! Because SanuraKitKat likes reviews. She likes nice ones and NOT mean ones. Mean ones are just mean… So don't hate, love instead! :) Or be helpful.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Robin: Yep anytime! I am the Boy Wonder you know!**

**Me: More like Ego Boy, hey lets call you that instead!**

**Robin (Ego boy): HEY!**

**Me: Well you heard Ego Boy REVIEW!**

**Robin (Ego Boy): IT'S ROBIN! And review please! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Commissioner Gordon

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Young Justice…**

**So here is Robin meeting Commissioner Gordon. I felt like I had to do him before I did someone else who has the same last name. Hmm… I wonder who that would be? Well I'll let you all guess. :)**

Meeting Commissioner Gordon

Commissioner Gordon was tired. He wanted nothing more to do than to go home, have dinner with his family and go to bed. However Gotham was not giving him that option today. Killer Croc had escaped from Arkham and was now causing Riddle Hell. It was a nightmare.

Then there was a rumor that the Batman had a partner. Not just a partner a child partner. A child? What was the Batman thinking? Maybe Bane had given the Batman one too many hits to the head. If the rumors were true Gordon was going to give Batman hell when the stupid Bat got to the top of the police building. The signal had been blaring for at least 5 minutes which was strange as Batman generally got there quicker.

"Killer Croc has broken out," came the deep voice of Batman.

"Can't put anything past you," Gordon sighed turning around. Batman was standing in the shadows something about him seemed off. He seemed angrier than normal. Something around him was screaming dangerous. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. What did you call me here for?" he demanded. Suddenly Gordon noticed something move under Batman's cape.

"Um… Killer Croc," Gordon stated trying to ignore the movement under Batman's cape. Finally it got to him, Killer Croc could wait a few more seconds. "What is under your cape?" Gordon finally asked. Batman seemed to think for a moment. Then he opened his cape to reveal a small boy clad in a red tunic, green booty shorts, green pixie boots, green gloves and a bright canary yellow cape.

"Robin introduce yourself," Batman said. Robin jumped from Batman's leg and he looked up at Gordon his eyes hidden behind a domino mask. The boy looked a few years younger than his oldest. What was a child doing in this line of work?

"Hello Commissioner Gordon," the boy introduced. "I am Robin," he added. "The Boy Wonder. The official partner of the Batman."

"It's nice to meet you," Gordon said shaking the boy's hand. This was still unacceptable. Gordon gave Batman a long glare that was obviously stood for 'We'll talk later,' and then got back on topic. "Killer Croc is holding hostages at the City Bank. Wants some money to spend to celebrate his escape. He wants free passage and he'll let the hostages go," Gordon explained. He turned and looked out on the city a sinking feeling Batman would be… "What next?" he asked turned back. Gone. He should have known.

X

Gordon was busy manning the doors of the bank. Batman and his new sidekick were inside busy taking care of Croc. The hostages had managed to escape. They were telling the police that the boy had gotten the out in secret while the Batman was distracting Killer Croc. Robin had seen them as far as the first police officer then rushed inside to help his mentor. Gordon thought on it some… _Batman and Robin_, that had a different ring to it. Batman the Dark Knight and Robin the Boy Wonder… Batman had been rumored to be nicer to lower class criminals recently. Maybe the little kid had something to do with it.

Suddenly Killer Croc burst out of the bank in a rage. Batman and Robin followed him. Gordon stood in awe at the teamwork they had. They were a well-oiled machine they didn't need to speak they just worked. They were both serious, in the moment. Robin seemed to be as dark as Batman while fighting, sure he seemed brighter and happier, but still dark menacing. Killer Croc made a run towards the line of Gotham PD started to sweep them aside.

"Robin!" Batman yelled. Robin nodded and flipped into the air with such grace. Robin tossed a gas pelt down at Killer Croc causing the creature to take a few steeps back waving his arms back and forth. Gordon realized that one of the arms was coming towards him. Robin seemed to realize it too and jumped pushing Gordon down and was instead tossed like a rag doll towards a cop car. There was a thud and Robin was motionless on the ground. Gordon heard a yell of rage and looked up to seem something snapped in Batman. It was quicker then Gordon had ever seen. Batman took out Killer Croc in less then five minutes. Was it because Robin was injured… Robin! Gordon rushed towards Robin while his men rushed to take care of the unconscious mutant creature, Batman helping them.

Gordon got to Robin realizing that Robin had saved him. This boy was obviously different if he wanted to run around in booty shorts with the Batman. Robin was well trained and ready. However Gordon was still furious that the Batman took a child sidekick.

"Hey Robin," Gordon said shaking the kid a bit. Robin groaned and looked up.

"Hello Commissioner," Robin said sitting up only to wince and hold his ribs. "Something's bruised," he muttered shifting his position only to regret that. "Nope, broken," he hissed.

"Take it easy," Gordon instructed. "Deep breaths," he added. Robin nodded and took slow deep practiced breath. "You're good at this," he added. Robin gave a cackle only to wince. "Careful," he said. "So how old are you?" he asked.

"Nine," Robin answered. "Nine and a half," he corrected quickly.

"Nine and a half, impressive," Gordon smiled. Robin smiled up at him. "You were really brave," he added.

"Thanks," Robin said sounding winded.

"Do you like being Batman's sidekick?" Gordon asked.

"Partner," a deep voice corrected. Gordon turned to see Batman looking down at them. Robin smiled up at his mentor who in return, to Gordon's surprise, gave a small smile only to vanish as quickly as it came. Something seemed to exchange between them because Robin laughed only to wince and cause Batman to stiffen.

"I love being his partner!" Robin exclaimed. "He is really nice and takes good care of me and he even…"

"That's enough," Batman said scooping the child into his arms. "Time to go," he added. "We need to have your ribs looked at," he added.

"Okay… Can we have cookies when we get back?" Robin asked. Batman smirked.

"Maybe, no say good-bye and thank Commissioner Gordon for helping you," Batman said.

"See you later Commissioner Gordon and thank you for talking with me!" Robin waved only to wince again. "I need to stop doing that…" Gordon heard the kid mutter.

"No thank you Robin Boy Wonder," Gordon said to the boy. Robin smiled and Batman jumped into the Bat-mobile and was off. Gordon still didn't like that a kid was in the business, at least he knew Barbra wouldn't go do something like this… But still if a kid had to be in the business he was glad it was this one. Gordon knew he was going to like this kid, he could feel it. Something was special about Robin the Boy Wonder. Robin was going to make a fine young hero for Gotham City.

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: Robin!  
**

**Robin: REVIEW! REVIEW BEACAUSE I ORDER YOU TOO! And I am cute! So please review. You know you like doing it and SanuraKitKat LOVES reviews and she wants over 400! 400 and beyond!**

**SanuraKitKat: Yep you heard him over 400! Come on people! I love me some reviews they make me feel warm and fluffy inside and, and, and… I love them! :) They boost my ego and make me want to write more! :)**

**Robin: Yep! Review! 'Cause we don't need her ego to get any bigger…**

**SanuraKitKat: Watch it Ego Boy!**

**Robin: HEY!**

**SanuraKitKat: *Snickers***

**Robin: … Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22: Barbara Gordon Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Note: If you don't like the ship Dick x Babs too bad for you because I ship it. This however is not a Dick X Babs ship story it is simply the two meeting. Just because you ship traught or chalant doesn't mean I have to. However I do read them because I enjoy the story if you have a problem with a Dick x Babs ship then I am sorry. Just because you hate the ship doesn't mean there aren't good stories out there. So stay open minded. And don't worry for you chalant shippers I will have one where Dick and Zatanna meet, but again it will simply be them meeting.**

**This is also going to be a two shot because this is Barbra Gorden not Batgirl and it'll get too long if I do both.**

**Thank you everyone for the REVIEWS! You are all so great! I am sorry say THANK YOU enough I am very easily distracted from tasks or thoughts that I should do in life and in fan fiction… So again THANK YOU for your support!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

Barbra Gordon

Ten year-old Barbra stood off to the side the Annual Wayne Foundation Charity Gala. If this wasn't boring she didn't know what was. Honestly she wanted to run and scream, it was better then standing around in her dark green velvet dress that she is forced into for these events. She loved her father's job, she was proud that he was her father, but these events made it that much worse.

"Hey," said the familiar voice of her father. She looked up her blue eyes meeting her father's.

"Hey Daddy," she smiled happily.

"Sorry you have to be here," Gordon said patting her on the head. "Thanks for being a good sport about it," he added. "You know Wayne has adopted a son about your age," Gordon said. "Maybe you can go play with him. He'll be attending school with you soon," he added.

"Why isn't he in school?" Barbra asked.

"English isn't his first language so Bruce wanted him to learn more English before Dick goes to school," he explained. Barbra nodded understanding. "Look there he is," Gordon said pointing out the young boy standing next to Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and a red head. Gordon started to make his way towards them pushing Barbra along. Stopping Gordon smiled at the group.

"Hello Commissioner Gordon," Bruce smiled. "I assume you have meet my friend Oliver Queen and his ward Roy Harper?" he asked.

"Yes I have," Gordon smiled. "It is nice to see you again and hello Richard," Gordon smiled looking down at the boy.

"Hello Commissioner," Dicksmiled. "Is this your daughter?" he asked excited that there was someone here his age.

"Yes, she is. Barbra meet Richard Grayson," Gordon introduced.

"Hello," Barbra said shyly.

"Let's go play! Can we Bruce?" Richard asked looking up excitedly.

"I guess so if it's okay with you Commissioner," Bruce added. Gordon nodded and smiled.

"Why not?" he said. "Go on a play together," Gordon smiled.

"Roy why don't you go and watch them," Oliver suggested. "You'll get bored waiting around here," Roy nodded and followed the two midgets as Dick pulled Barbra along with him.

X

"What are we doing Richard?" Barbra asked. The boy shushed her.

"Call me Dick all my friends do," he whispered. Currently the two were playing hide and seek and Roy was it. "Stay quite, he won't find us here," they were currently up in a tree. Roy was currently below them. "Watch this," Dick whispered. Leaping from the tree Barbra gasped as the boy did a flip and landed on Roy.

"DICK!" Roy yelled. Dick laughed happily and jumped off the red head. Barbra blinked and then flipped down as well.

"You do gymnastics?" Dick asked in awe. Barbra nodded. "That is great! So do I!" Dick was now jumping up and down. "Roy does some too, just really badly," he added. "Barbra we are going to be GREAT friends!"

"Yeah I think so," Barbra agreed. There was something that she liked about him, she wasn't sure yet but she was going to find out someday.

X

Barbra was walking home from school alone today, which turned out to be a bad idea. Her father was not excited at the idea, but her mother was busy and he was busy with work. So she said she could walk home alone. But Murphy's Law happened. The one day she walked home alone she was kidnapped and this would probably be her last time too…

Great, the one and only time she walked home alone, kidnapped. The captors had masks on and had guns. Currently she was in the back of a van, if only they hadn't taken her phone she could call 911 or her father. This was going to be a long day.

Barbra took a deep breath, this had happened before she just needed to wait. The people would call a ransom and her father, or Batman would find her. Feeling the car come to a stop. The men pushed a sac over her face and pushed her out of the van. Struggling she suddenly felt something jabbing at her back, it didn't take a genius to know that it was a gun. They started to walk and they then took the bag off her head and she as tied to a chair in what looked like a warehouse… Wonderful, a warehouse, original… What was the point of the sac over her head?

"Move it sweetheart," the man cooed. Barbra shivered in disgust. Suddenly there was a child's laugh overhead.

"Move it they're here!" someone yelled. Barbra looked around and saw two shadows moving overhead. There were a few muffled screams and then Batman and to Barbra's surprise a young boy jumped in.

"Robin get the girl!" Barman ordered. The boy Robin nodded and rushed over to Barbra.

"Hey," he said as he started to cut the robe the bound Barbra to the chair. Soon Batman was done with the goons and was escorting her out towards the cop cars where her father was waiting. Barbra glanced at the black haired boy and looked him up and down. He was serious but at the same time had a playful jump in his step. The domino mask that hid his eyes gave him the same mysterious look as Batman.

Barbra wanted to say something to him but didn't really know what to say. He was so intimidating. Robin looked at her and smiled. Something was familiar about it but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"Well nice to meet you!" the boy smiled and bounded off with Batman asking something about dinner.

Barbra stood confused and looked at her father.

"Who is that?"

"That is Robin the Boy Wonder, Batman's new partner," her father said. "Don't be getting any ideas," he added sternly.

"Right, like I would," however in her mind she had one name in her mind _Batgirl_.

**A/N:**

**Me: I am so sorry this ending is bad… I am so tired…**

**Robin: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Me: slkhdfsd….. Yeah…. Again, tired…**

**Robin: Whatever! REVIEW! SanuraKitKat likes them and would like to thank you all for them! Review! That is a request! THANK YOU!**


	23. Chapter 23: Barbara Gordon Part II

Barbara Gordon Part II

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice.**

**So because I don't know the reason Batgirl became Batgirl in Young Justice, I am taking some liberties, so read on! :)**

Barbara looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't believe she was about to do this. There the fifteen year old stood in a grey suite with a black bat emblazed across her chest and a cape fell from her shoulders. But she had to save her father from the Joker. That mad man had taken control of the Gotham PD headquarters where her father was. The Joker threatened to blow it up if the city didn't give him $999,999.99 by midnight. Batman for some reason wasn't there yet so Barbara decided to go in.

The costume she had made in secret, yes she had been thinking about this for a while. However tonight was actually the first night she would act on her secret dream. Taking a deep breath she pulled the cowl over her face. The feeling she felt, felt foreign to her. She felt her heart rate raise she was nervous, excited, the closest she felt to what she was feeling now was when she was at her first ice skating competition.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smirked, there was going to be a new bat in Gotham.

X

Out of all the terrible ideas Barbara had ever come up with… This was a pretty terrible one. She thought it was a great idea twenty minutes ago, but that was the thing, twenty minutes ago. Currently she was dodging, or at least attempting to, the Joker's playing cards. One cut her arm and she hissed in irritation. This was not her idea of saving her father. There she was standing in the middle of the main lobby with her father twenty feet in front of her unconscious with several other city officials.

"Let them go Joker!" Barbara yelled.

"I think I'll play with you instead mini-bat!" Joker laughed back. Joker then pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Barbara froze.

Suddenly there was a laugh through the air and a flying disc knocked the gun out of Joker's hands.

"BIRD BOY!" Joker yelled in excitement his attention leaving Barbara pulling out another gun. "Here to help your new friend?" he called. Robin suddenly landed in front of Barbara, Batman missing from the picture.

"Who?" Robin said turning to see Barbara standing panting behind him. "Who… what… I'll deal with you later!" the teenager yelled. Growling the boy wonder turned to look at Joker.

"Where's battie?" Joker asked smiling licking his lips.

"Not here," Robin answered.

"What do you mean not here?" Barbara demanded.

"Stay out of this newbie!" Robin snapped. "Make yourself useful free the hostages! I'll distract Joker," he ordered his attention turning on Joker.

"Fine…" Barbara said under her breath. Suddenly Robin charged the crown prince of crime. Barbara rushed towards her father and the other captives and pulled out her single bat-a-rang that she had taken from a crime screen where she had be saved by Batman and Robin when she was younger. Using she started to cut the ropes around the city officials.

"Who are you?" her father asked. Barbara paused trying to think.

"Bat… girl?" she said as she cut the ropes. "Once you are all free run," she ordered as she cut the last rope on the last city official. Batgirl looked over to the ongoing fight, where was Batman? Robin was flipping and turning attempting to get close enough to the Joker to take him out. Batgirl stood in awe remembering the first night she meet the boy wonder. He was older now, he was better at this hero thing. The Joker suddenly turned taking notice his hostages were gone.

"Well, well… Someone has been playing behind my back!" Joker laughed. 'That's not very nice…" he pouted. "I guess I am going to have to have my own fun!" at that Joker turned his gun on Batgirl and fired.

"NO!" Robin yelled rushing towards Batgirl and pushing her down. There was a crash and everything happened quickly. Batman showed up out of nowhere, took the Joker out, the police rushed in and took the Joker away and Batman was next to Batgirl and Robin.

Batgirl looked around confused and noticed Robin holding his forearm and Batman glaring at the bird, a silent conversation. Batgirl got up and walked over and looked at Batman.

"Don't be mad at him," Batgirl said. "I was the one who came first, he was only trying to protect me," she added. "And it wasn't like you were here to help, where were you anyways?"

Batman's glare turned on her. She looked up and glared back refusing to yield. Robin looked at them both and started to laugh. Batman then looked back to Robin who fell silent.

Batgirl watched the silent conversation picking up on a few of what they were saying. Robin's face softened and Batman turned around and left.

"I only caught half that," Batgirl said. "Something about you being okay," she added.

"It's surprising that you even caught that much," Robin answered back. "Now, go home," at that the bird disappeared.

X

It took a few more missions for the bat and the bird to warm up to Barbara. At first they ordered her to leave, but after much insistence and always showing up everywhere they did they started to trust her… some… At least they gave her, her own bat-communicator.

Finally after a particularly nasty battle with Joker in which Barbara endured a few scratches and Robin a bullet to the leg she was in the Batmobile.

"Batgirl!" Batman snapped. "Try and stop the bleeding on Robin's leg!" Batgirl nodded pressing her hands against Robin's leg. He groaned and winced as she did so.

"God I hate bullet wounds," Robin managed. "Never get used to them…" he muttered shifting in the back seat. The Batmobile zoomed through the streets of Gotham and finally halted to a quick stop as a brick wall opened. Batman speed through the open wall through a series of tunnels and then stopped on a platform that rose towards a large cave. Batgirl looked out the window in awe.

"Get ready to help me move Robin," Batman ordered as the top of the Batmobile opened up. Batgirl nodded and looked at the pale faced Robin who was breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about me Babs…" Robin muttered. Batgirl paused for a brief moment as Batman took him from her. Batgirl followed quietly as Batman and an elderly man who was busy inspecting Robin's wound.

"It went straight through, it didn't anything major," the English man said. Batman nodded. "I'll clean and dress it, he needs to rest for at least a week and no missions for two weeks after."

Batgirl watched ignoring the blood on her hands as the British man took care of Robin. Batman walked over to her.

"You need to be looked at," he stated. Batgirl nodded and followed. It would be awesome to be in the Batcave any other time except for now. Batman started to clean the long hyena scratches on her arms. She winced as he did so, as she was calming down she started to feel the dull pain coming from her arms.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked looking over at Robin.

"He'll be fine Barbara," Batman answered.

"You know?" she asked. Batman smirked.

"He is the Batman," said Robin who was being pushed over in a wheelchair towards them. The butler nodded as he pushed Robin forward.

"If you get to know who I am then do I get to know who you are?" she asked.

"Well since you'll be replacing me for two weeks I guess so," Robin answered back.

"You mean three," Batman muttered.

"We'll see about that, anyways, Barbara Gordon, allow me to introduce myself," Robin pulled off his domino mask to reveal baby blue eyes. Barbara's eyes widened.

"Dick?" she managed. Suddenly everything started to click, the sudden absences at school, the injuries, leaving suddenly in the middle of class for urgent business. Then that made Batman…. "You're… and he's…"

"I'm Robin and he's Bruce Wayne, I guess there aren't anymore secrets between us."

**A/N:**

**Robin: Does this mean Batgirl can join us?**

**Me: She was always aloud to…**

**Batgirl: Sweet!**

**Me: Yep. Robin?**

**Robin: Everyone please review and SanuraKitKat is terribly sorry that this came out so late. So please bear with her, school is starting to get busy. Thank you!**

**Me: You hear the bird, please review! Batgirl?**

**Batgirl: Me? SWEET! And SanuraKitKat would like to thank everyone for their on going support!**


	24. Chapter 24: Update II

**Thank you all so much for reviewing my stories, adding me to your alerts and favorites. It is great and I am sorry I have not updated in a while...**

**I really do feel bad about it but I am now in college and found less time to update. I am part wat through a Meeting Zatanna though. I don't have any promises as to when it will be done, but I will do my best for next week sometime earliest... I am busy this weekend too...**

**Thank you all for the support and you are all wonderful and I am really sorry this is not the update you were looking for...**

**I promise though you guys will get something. And also feel free to tell me of any ideas you might have or like to see.**

**Also I don't like the idea of kicking Wally out of my stories if I do something after the last episode of Young Justice (which I am in denial about and hope to see a season 3) so I will be most likely keeping him unless I do a Robin Moments one with Dick and the aftermath... So yeah, just a heads up. So yeah...**

**THANKS again and have a great weekend!**


	25. Chapter 25: Zatanna

Meeting Zatanna

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice.**

**And just as upset as you are they are cancelling it.**

**So for those of you who wanted to see Zatanna meet Robin, here you go! As for ages, I stopped trying to figure it out so I am just rolling with it now… Also if there are some typos I am sorry, I wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP.**

A young 10 year-old Zatanna followed her father as they walked through the Hall of Justice. It was quite her father had said that most the League was out on a mission somewhere in another planetary system. Zatanna had come with her father today because he couldn't find anyone to watch her and she had been begging him to let her visit the Hall of Justice. After many promises not to cause a mess and be on her best behavior her father let her come with him to the Hall of Justice.

Even though there wouldn't be many leaguers at the Hall she was still excited. Maybe she would get to meet Robin. She had heard about him on the news and some from her father. He told her something about Robin asking to fly and being turned into a bird instead. She wanted to meet the young boy wonder, to meet a hero that was her age. He was so cool to be so young and a hero.

Looking around the massive building she slowly followed her father towards the meeting room. Looking around she didn't notice where she was heading and ran into something large and unmovable.

Falling to the ground the young magician looked up to see a figure in blue with an S-shaped shield on his chest. Zatanna's jaw dropped at the sight before her.

"Superman!" she declared.

"Hello Superman," Zatara said helping his daughter up and placing her behind him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man with his life, because he did, he just didn't want any… _unnecessary _influences on his only child. However she could pick a worse influence, Flash for example, or Green Arrow for that matter, Superman at least was a gentleman and was kind, but maybe just too boy scout like. Also people tended to listen to Superman, and always took his advice, unless it was Batman, but he caved from time to time.

"Hello Zatara, is this your daughter?" Superman said looking down at the young girl, who was now poking her head out from behind her father.

"Yes, Zatanna, meet…" but before he could finish she jumped out and held out her hand.

"Zatanna Zatara," she introduced taking Superman's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he smiled. "So what brings you here today?" Superman asked looking back to Zatara.

"Some files Batman wanted me to bring," he answered. "I had to bring Zatanna because I could not find anyone to watch her," he added. Superman nodded.

"I think Robin is here as a matter of fact for that reason," Superman said. Zatanna's ears perked.

"Robin?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, he is in the training room," Superman said.

"Daddy can we go?" Zatanna pleaded her eyes getting wide.

"Is Batman there?" Zatara asked.

"No, he is in the monitor room."

"Sorry Zatanna, after we see Bat…" Zatara was then cut off again.

"I can take her," Superman offered seeing Zatanna's eyes start to water. Her eyes then lit up at the thought. Zatara sighed… he didn't want his daughter out of sight around these… hero influences… It could give her thoughts, not that she didn't have them already, but just increase their frequency… He looked down at his daughter who was now giving him puppy dog eyes, what father could say no to that?

"Very well," Zatara said defeated. "You may take her, just don't let her meet Flash or Green Arrow," he pleaded. Superman laughed and nodded. Zatara lefted towards the monitor room and Zatanna looked up at the man in blue.

"Shall we go?" Superman asked. Zatanna nodded. The two started to walk together towards the training room.

"What is Robin like? Will he like me? Will I like him? Do you think I look okay?" Zatanna asked at a Flash like speed. Superman laughed.

"Robin is very nice, and he will love you and I do believe you will like him. And as to what you are wearing, I think you look fine," he added coming up to a door. "We're here," he declared after the short trip. Opening up the door Zatanna saw three boys in the room. Two were red heads sparing each other. One had a hat with a feather on it, the other was in a yellow suit with the Flash symbol on the front. The last boy was smaller then others, with dark black hair. His eyes were hidden behind a domino mask, a cape falling from his shoulders and an "R" was written on his chest. He was busy doing flips and turns on the swings that were above the boys sparing.

"KF you are going to lose!" the one flipping on the swings yelled.

"Will not!" The one in yellow said back looking up only to be knocked down by the one in red with the feathered hat.

"Told you so!" the acrobat taunted.

"Only because you distracted me!" the one called "KF" yelled back.

"Don't be sore Kid Flash," the feathered hat kid said who looked to be the oldest of the three. "You are way better then you used to be," he added.

"Thanks," Kid Flash muttered.

"Hey Uncle Superman!" the flipping kid called down to Superman. "Who do you got with you?" he asked.

"Come down and you can meet her," Superman said back. "Please use the lad…" but Superman didn't get to finish that thought as the boy flipped off the high swings and did a few twists and turns landing on a balance beam in perfect form. "Never mind," Superman muttered, who looked like he just had a heart attack, if that were possible for Kryptonians. The three boys walked over to the blue boy-scout.

"Speedy, Kid Flash, Robin," Superman said to the boys. "I would like you to meet Zatanna, Zatara's daughter," Superman introduced nudging towards the girl.

"It's nice to meet you," the one with the feathered hat said. "I'm Speedy."

"Yeah, I'm Kid Flash," the one in yellow added. Then that obviously left… Zatanna looked over to the boy excited.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Robin," he introduced. "Zatara told me about you," he added happily. "He said you were really nice, and I couldn't wait to meet you!"

"Yeah, yeah, Robin, stop playing cute," the one called Speedy said ruffling the younger one's haid.

"Hey!" Robin said indignantly quickly fixing his hair. "I think that you're just jealous!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever," Speedy said rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Sowhatbringsyouhere?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

"What?" Zatanna asked watching as Kid Flash was vibrating.

"Sorry, he does that," Robin said. "He asked 'so what brings you here?'"

"Oh," Zatanna said blushing a bit at the fact she was speaking to _the_ Robin. "My dad brought me because I asked and he couldn't find any one to watch me," she answered.

"Ah, makes sense," Robin said. "So would you like to hand out with us? I was just about to spar with Roy, but we could spar if you'd like," Robin offered.

"I've never spared before," Zatanna responded softly.

"We could show you!" Robin said smiling. Zatanna looked at him for a moment, sparing could be fun, she had never tried it before, her father always told her not to do anything like it but so basics wouldn't hurt right?

"Okay," she said.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Superman said leaving.

"Thanks Uncle Superman!" Robin smiled watching his uncle leave the room.

"Ready?" Robin asked. Zatanna nodded. "What do you want to learn?"

"I don't know what do you two do?" she asked looking at the other two.

"Well I use a bow and arrow," Speedy answered. "You could try it if you wanted but it might be hard because you've never done something like it before…"

"I do this!" Kid Flash declared. There was a breeze and Kid Flash was there.

"What?" Zatanna said.

"Super speed," Robin explained.

"Oh," Zatanna said. These three seemed to know each other so well, she almost felt left out. Robin seemed to notice.

"Hey, what want to learn?" he asked.

"What were you doing earlier?" Zatanna said.

"I was working on the trapeze," Robin explained. "But I don't think we should do that… I am teaching Speedy here, only because it helps him with his fighting, and he is nowhere good at it. And it's dangerous… I don't feel comfortable teaching someone who hasn't had basics," Robin said softly.

"Yeah, he's a brutal teacher," Speedy smirked. "Still makes me ware a harness," he joked.

"I do it because I don't want you to…" Robin didn't finish the thought. Zatanna noticed an uneasy tension fall between the three boys.

"Hey, it's okay, I didn't mean it," Speedy said placing an arm around Robin's small shoulders. Robin sighed and nodded.

"That's okay you don't need to teach me anything, maybe you could show us some tricks," Zatanna suggested. Robin lit up at the idea. A performance was a performance no matter the location, or situation.

"I would love to do that!" Robin said smiling.

"Great, feeding to his ego," Kid Flash muttered.

"Shut up!" Robin snapped. "Turn on some music Speedy!" Robin ordered. Robin started to climb the ladder. But before anything could happen there was a sudden explosion. "Speedy?" Robin demanded jumping off the ladder. Speedy shrugged. Flash suddenly zoomed into the training room.

"We're under attack!" Flash called. "It's Bane and his goons!"

"What do you need us to do?" Kid Flash asked Zatanna watched as the three boys looked ready to fight.

"We need to get Zatanna out of here, she is still a civilian!" Robin snapped. The three boys nodded.

"Right, Zatara will kill us if anything happened to her," Flash said. "Try and go out the back and I'll make sure to keep as many at the point as I can," the three boys nodded and Robin grabbed Zatanna's hand.

"Come on," he said pulling her along.

X

The four were running through the halls until Speedy came to a sudden halt. Pulling out an arrow he slowly looked around the corner.

"What do you see?" Kid Flash whispered.

"Four goons," Speedy answered back. "And there isn't a way around them," he added. "And we can't take the vents," he said before Robin could speak. "I'm not as travel size as you are."

Robin frowned at the thought and started to think. He looked at Zatanna his eyes calculating.

"Can you use magic?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes, it's not that good though…" she said.

"That will have to do, one for each of us on the count of three," Robin explained. Zatanna was about to say something. She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't do this, why her? What was going on?

"One, two…" Robin paused.

"Hey!" a goon said. "Whose over there?"

"Three!" Robin shouted, the cover blown. Zatanna watched at the three went to take down their respective goon. Kid Flash zoomed around him punching kicking tripping the, Speedy pulling out arrow shooting them and hitting the guy with his bow. Robin looked like a bird flying through the air, flipping, jumping and moving all around the place. Zatanna suddenly someone push her down causing her to yelp.

"Zatanna!" Speedy yelled. Robin was suddenly in front of her only to be punched in the gut. Robin gave an audible grunt in pain only to kick the guy in the face. Pushing Zatanna out of the way. Zatanna watched as Robin fought the last goon. His first goon already taken care of. Speedy and Kid Flash were finishing off theirs as well.

As Robin fought something looked off. It wasn't as dynamic as before, he was busy protecting his lower abdomen. Suddenly she saw something red behind Robin's hand and noticed a glittering knife in the goon's hand. Robin tossed a disc at the goon that exploded distracting the goon for a moment. Robin landed a well placed kick at the goon but was tossed to the side.

"Robin!" Zatanna yelled. "Eporhtiwnamsihtdnib!" ropes appeared around the goon and started to tie him up as he frantically attempted to swat them away. Speedy was already by Robin's side, Kid Flash by her side.

"We have to go!" Kid Flash snapped. "Robin's hurt and there are more coming!" he tugged her getting her out of her short state of shock. The group started to run.

"This room," Robin ordered punching in a few numbers. The group turned into it and the door closed. The group sat down against the door as foot steeps ran by. A dim light came on and a fairly empty room was reveled, there was a desk, bed, closet and dresser. Other then that it was empty.

"Whose room?" Zatanna asked.

"Batman's…" Robin muttered. "Ouch, Roy!" Robin snapped.

"Roy?" Zatanna asked.

"Sorry I slipped," Robin muttered. He slowly stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Rob, you okay?" Kid Flash asked worriedly.

"Fine, just keep quite," Robin said back.

"You're not fine," Zatanna said. "You were bleeding, there was a knife!"

"A knife?" Speedy hissed walking over to Robin and forcing Robin's shirt up with little resistance from the little bird. "That is not fine!" Speedy hissed. Kid Flash and Zatanna moved to get a better view as well. Robin's abdomen was red, blood was still oozing from the wound.

"I'm so sorry," Zatanna said tears pooling in her eyes.

"Hey, it's not a first meeting if I don't get hurt," Robin smiled softly. He suddenly inhaled sharply once Speedy applied pressure to the wound. Kid Flash had managed to go through Robin's utility belt to find the first aid. "And it's not your fault," Robin said seriously.

"But I was supposed to take care of that goon," Zatanna said.

"And it wasn't fair of me to tell you to go straight into a fight with no experience, but you took care of him. Wally!" Robin snapped in pain looking at Kid Flash who was bandaging Robin up. "Let me do it," Robin sighed. Robin snatched the bandages back from Kid Flash, or Wally. Zatanna watched as the group of boys stayed together. They were so close, they obviously cared for Robin, he was obviously loved by the two. It was a mismatched family, it made Zatanna smile.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Blanket," Robin asked weakly pointing to the closet. Zatanna nodded and got one for the bird. "You can sit down on the bed with us," he said.

"Oh, okay," the young ten year old sat down next Kid Flash awkwardly. "Now what?" she asked yawning,

"You wait, and I'll go get someone," Speedy said looking at the pale Robin. "He needs medical attention and the goons may be gone," he added. Kid Flash nodded and stood up.

"I can go too," Kid Flash said.

"I can go," Robin said attempting to stand.

"No you stay with Zatanna, we will go," Speedy said. "Maybe we can find Flash, GA or Bats."

"Okay, be safe," Robin said giving up.

"Zatanna, stay with Robin and you two can rest," Speedy said. Zatanna nodded.

X

Once the two were gone Robin looked at Zatanna.

"Having a fun first day?" he asked tiredly. Zatanna laughed a bit.

"Is this normal?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Robin shrugged wincing. "Gosh I hate getting hurt," Robin muttered. "Causes trouble," Robin yawned. "I think I am going to sleep," he muttered tiredly. Slowly the boy fell asleep. Zatanna watched the boy sleep he was cute in what a ten year old way of thinking. She wished she could see his eyes, she was sure they were beautiful.

After a while Robin started to twist and turn in his sleep. Zatanna looked at him not knowing what to do. The young hero started to whimper. Shaking his shoulder Robin's eyes flew open.

"Nightmare?" Zatanna asked him curiously. Robin sighed and turned his face away from her.

"Yes, thanks for waking me, had it gone any further I would be screaming…" he looked embarrassed.

"It's okay," Zatanna said. "I have them too," Robin smiled weakly at that. "So is Batman your dad?" she asked.

"… More or less, we aren't related, but he is the closest I have now," Robin said after a moment of thought. "I think your dad is great though," Robin added.

"You think? He's told a few things about you," Zatanna said. "I've always wanted to meet you," she added.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to become friends with you too!" Robin said. "Zatara talks about you all the time, you are obviously important to him!" he smiled. "You are lucky to have a daddy like him," he added.

"Thanks," Zatanna said. "I am, we always have each other, I hope he's okay," she added softly.

"Batman and Zatara are strong they can take Bane on!" Robin declared. "Don't worry."

"Okay," Zatanna said completely trusting the person she had just met.

X

A few games of 20 questions later, there was a knock on the door that made the two jump. The door opened and there was Batman and Zatara looked worried as could be. Batman's face visibly relaxed, as did Zatara's.

"Dad!" Zatanna yelled rushing over to Zatara. Zatara grabbed her and hugged her.

"No more of these trips," Zatara said protectively.

"But Robin protected me!" Zatanna said. "And we are friends!" she declared.

"We'll talk about it later," Zatara said. "Is Robin alright?" he asked Batman. Batman came out of his room with Robin in his arms. The bleeding had stopped but he still looked pale.

"He'll be fine, we'll have Agent A look at it," Batman said.

"Where are Speedy and KF?" Robin asked.

"With their mentors," Batman answered. "We are going to go now, so say good bye to Zatanna," he said.

"Okay, see you later Zatanna, it was nice to meet you lets meet again soon and we can play with Speedy, KF and Aqualad!" Robin said.

"Okay, it's a promise!" Zatanna smiled. Robin smiled back and the bats left.

"Daddy, I like Robin," Zatanna said.

"Wonderful, you are liking boys now…" Zatara muttered.

**A/N:**

**Me: I have no desire to write something funny… Robin?**

**Robin: REVIEW! Sanurakitkat is too tired to ask…. So again PRETTY PLEASE REIVEW! It really makes her happy!**

**Me: Thanks for waiting everyone, sorry this took so long, I hope you enjoyed it. So please review! Thanks!**

**Robin: You asked anyways!**

**Me: I can do that….**

**Robin: Right… REVIEW! Thanks! Oh and favorite and stuff like that! :)**


End file.
